War of Hearts
by PSan
Summary: So...our lovely Shuichi likes cool looking blondes with a a quick tongue and a confident demeanor? Then wait until he meets this man! And how will this affect him and Yuki? It's a war of hearts, may the best man win! Chapter 9: In Love as in War
1. The blonde in white

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation or the characters portrayed within it. I only own this story and a couple of characters in it :D

**A/N**: I hope you like this story, it's been on my head for a while and I started writing it over Xmass. I have already written a few chapters and only have to type them out on my PC. I hope it's original and written to your liking. I have invented one main character and hope you like him, don't be put off (there is a reason for this) and give it a try! This chapter is mainly dedicated to his introduction for you to get an idea of his personality, although it'll become clearer as time goes on. List of Japanese terms used is below.

Moooo: Sound that expresses exasperation/annoyance

Kya: girlish scream of delight

Wari: Sorry

Nani : Literally "what"

Joudan : a joke, just joking

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_                                                                                                                        "Arrogant and right is surely better than humble and wrong."  
                                                                                                                                                       Geoff Arbuthnot_**

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_                                                                                                                                         **War of Hearts**_

****

**Chapter 1**

****

**The blonde in white **

"Moooo!" sighed the 20 year-old as he flopped down on his stomach onto the bench he'd been sitting at for the last half hour or so. He had his head buried in between his crossed arms and was shaking it from side to side. Suddenly he sat up, eyes narrowed on a tight frown as he picked up a bright green notebook and a pen with an oversized cute bunny attached to the top of it. A look of utter determination was etched on his pretty face. "Lyrics, lyrics, lyrics." he kept saying as he stared at the blank sheet of paper held in his hand, cute bunny held to his lips. The frown slowly disappeared, smoothing his features and giving way to big, wet, shimmering purple eyes. The boy cried loudly at the top of his lungs, tears falling in big waterfalls either side of him, tonsils visible from miles away. "There is no use! K is gonna kill me if I don't finish the lyrics by tomorrow night!" Shuichi whined to himself, drowning in his self pity. The people walking past looked at the chibi Shuichi and hastily went on their way, edging away from the crazy vocalist.

Shuichi was in a slump, _again_. Wasn't he supposed to be the greatest (apart from Sakuma-Sama of course!) singer in Japan? Thought Shuichi to himself. How could he not write up his own lyrics? It seemed he always had to be either extremely happy, angry or sad to come up with something decent. At the moment he was none of these and inspiration simply refused to make an appearance. It could be so rude sometimes, honestly! Wrapping up his legs with his arms he sat at the bench looking like a lost child, lower lip sticking out on a cute pout and eyes locked on his snickers. 

*~*~*~*

"Kya! Kya! Look at that guy over there, he's totally gorgeous!"

"Oh my God he looks so cool! He looks foreign!" The girl held her schoolbag tight to her chest. 

"Just look at his suit, he must be rich too!"

"Shut up Mayaka! Is all you can ever think about money?!"

"But of course Kaori. Unlike you, I am practical and think about how to make my life as comfortable as possible with the least amount of effort from my part!" stated the short haired girl matter-of-factly.

"You are so crude Mayaka-chan."

"And you are a romantic! You should really stop reading those unrealistic love novels of yours." 

The long haired girl now looked truly offended. "Don't be mean to Eiri-sama! He's a great writer and his novels are not at all unrealistic. In fact most of them end in tragedy!"

The two high-schoolers went on with their bickering unaware of the man walking towards them. He was tall and slender with blondish hair dashed by a few darker strands that glowed copper like in the sun. He had long feline eyes, the colour of emeralds, which seemed to shine on their own, like true precious stones. His nose was narrow and sexy, matching his face perfectly, and his mouth was faultless too, with full lips that invited kisses. He was wearing a simple, yet fine, white suit and black shoes. His shirt was a dark shade of purple and the top two buttons were undone, leaving the collar lying atop the jacket and exposing a smooth firm chest adorned with a thin plain gold chain with a ring threaded through it. 

His looks said that he was in his early/mid twenties but there was a mature air about him and something in his eyes made him look older. He stopped in front of the two girls that were eyeing him earlier and took off the sunglasses he had been wearing.

"Hello young ladies, I was wandering if you could help me." His voice was deep and sensuous, and he smiled, showing off one of his best features (this he knew and took advantage of as often as he could; women were so easy to amuse). 

The two girls stopped short when they realized they were being spoken to. They both looked up at once and saw the man they had being drooling over just moments ago, both speechless. Mayaka was the first to snap put of it, two big Yen signs imprinted at the back of her pupils. 

"Sorry we were discussing an important matter for an essay at school and didn't hear you, can you repeat yourself?" She said coolly, trying to sound intellectual, thinking a foreigner like him was sure to fancy the typical clever high-schooler. Kaori just stared at the floor, nervous and a bit embarrassed by the act she'd seen her friend pull off countless times before. 

The man just chuckled and licked his lips before he spoke: he'd hit the nail right on the head again. 

"I was just standing over there looking for this place and thought that you looked just like the kind of girl who could help me find it."

After the man had spoken they realized he wasn't foreign for he spoke perfect Japanese, although they couldn't quite place his accent.

 "Oh really?" said Mayaka, reassured of her smart appearance, "and what place would that be sir?" she finished, putting on her best smile and flirty look. 

"You see I was looking through this Tokyo guide and it said that an art gallery recently opened nearby and I was hoping to visit it his afternoon." 

'An art gallery?' Mayaka thought, 'the smart act is working once again but I don't know about any stupid art galleries!' "An art gallery huh?" she tried to sound sophisticated. "Oh, you see I visit so many I couldn't name them all, do you know its name perhaps?" She sounded confident but really was just trying to buy herself some more time,' If I play my cards right', she kept thinking, ' maybe we can find it together, and if all goes well, this hunk might take me out for dinner to a classy place and who knows what may happen afterwards.' 

"Unfortunately I don't remember it, but like I said, I knew you looked like the right person to ask and am still confident you can help me."

'Ok, he's really falling for it, now all I have to do is pull a couple more of those tricks older guys fall for and he'll be under my every command, men are so gullible,' she smirked inwardly. "Well thank you! I knew a man like yourself would recognize quality from the moment I saw you," she placed emphasis on her last word, still smiling confidently. 

"All I remember is that it's around here, right next to a place called "Zepp X"," the blonde stopped for a moment, letting the words sink in, "and as observant as I am, I'm sure you know where that is perfectly." He spoke calmly and still gave her an unfaltering smile, looking right into her eyes. 

Kaori suddenly gasped and it took Mayaka a good 30 seconds to get over her initial shock. "Why, you jerk!" Mayaka exclaimed, anger visible on her face as she tried to hold back the urge to slap that bastard. She was lost for words, something uncommon in someone like her, and a blush crept up her face. She grabbed Kaori's hand, who was now laughing out loud, and turned around to walk away from the smiling jerk standing right before her.

"Well you obviously know the place so won't you tell me how to get there?" The blonde sneered letting out another chuckle. 

Mayaka just stomped off dragging her laughing friend along. 

"Piss off you bastard! If you have such high perception skills I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding that stupid art gallery on your goddamn own!" Mayaka spoke, still beating her retreat from the man that had embarrassed her the most in her life. 

The blonde put his sunglasses back on and took out his pack of cigarettes, still grinning as he placed a stick between his lips, lit the cigarette and exhaled the smoke. He then laughed loudly and turned on his heels. The look on that girl's face had been priceless. He walked on still snickering and run his fingers through his hair. Yes he could be a jerk sometimes, in fact 'that's part of my charisma' he thought. He could also be arrogant, heartless and over critical, but he was a nonetheless downright sexy jerk, and this, of course, he knew too. He just couldn't help himself though. It's true he was looking for the art gallery when he found himself in the park. He spotted the two girls standing by the okonomiyaki stand and knew right away that they were checking him out. The one with the long hair looked quite smart, although shy and was clutching her schoolbag tight to her chest, probably thinking about a guy she really liked. The other one looked slightly older and was wearing enough make up to use on an entire Hollywood cast. Her uniform skirt was shorter that need be and she had a knowy look about her. Zepp X was a gentleman's club famous for the schoolgirls that visited it picking rich business men twice their age in exchange for some flashy evening out and probably some jewellery; like the bracelet that girl was wearing. He knew she was the type of girl who could only think about herself and the pretty things she could get with her body. She had given him the predatory look as soon as he'd stepped in the park and he couldn't resist teasing the girl, it was just way too easy! And who knows? Maybe he'd made her think about the way she was living her life.

*~*~*~*

Shuichi crossed out the words he'd just written and let out a frustrated sigh when he heard a girl shout 'What the.' he looked up and saw two girls standing in the distance. One of them was laughing and the other looked really pissed off at somebody. He shifted his eyes to the person in question and saw a tall blonde man dressed in white smiling at the girls. His eyes narrowed, "Yuki?" Then the man spoke at the retreating girls and the girl with short hair was giving him the finger and shouting out something, most probably rude going by the look on her face. But why was the guy laughing? As the man turned around Shuichi got a better look of him. No, that wasn't his Yuki, but damn he was a close match! His hair was slightly longer and the wrong shade of blonde. He was wearing a white suit, Yuki's favorite was black, he'd never wear something so conspicuous, and above all, that guy was smiling and laughing. 

Yuki never laughed. 

Although if he ever did, Shuichi thought, he would probably look just like that guy, and the singer smiled despite himself.

The blonde in white took another puff from his cigarette and looked around, trying to find another exit to the park. He noticed a pink haired guy in his late teens looking at him with a silly smile plastered on his face. The aforementioned young man suddenly looked away when he noticed he'd been caught staring. A cute blush was clear on his smooth cheeks and he started busying himself by packing onto his bag a whole lot of stuff that lay on the bench where he was sitting.

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" 

The pink haired man looked up to see a guy with long reddish hair running towards him, bike helmet in hand. "Wari Shuichi, I got caught up in traffic. We better make a move or K-san will surely blow our brains out his time. He's got himself a new gun and his hands are itching to use it!" Hiro placed a hand on the back of his head. 

"Nooo! Hiro why did you have to say that? I still haven't finished those damn lyrics!"

"Nani?!?!"

"Ah! Joudan joudan!" Said Shuichi with a silly grin, waving his hand up and down. 

"Ah.yeah! Weren't we running late? Come on Hiro, let's go!" And with that he sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind and making Hiro's long hair wave in the backwind he'd created on his runaway. 

The blonde kept walking, "Odd kid," he muttered out, and the red haired started running too.

tbc

R&R, all types of criticism welcome! 

Promise the story gets thicker and more interesting as it goes on, how do you like the gorgeous blonde? I will update within the next couple of days, enjoy!


	2. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the characters portrayed within it. I only own this story and a couple of characters in it :D

[By the way I don't know who the characters mentioned in your reviews are, I just made the blonde up. But keep the mental image of the guys you like in your head if that helps you like the character more ne?]

Glossary of Japanese terms

_Hayaku_: Quickly/hurry up

_Gomen_: Sorry

_Nani_: What

_Ma_: Oh well (in acceptance, sort of.)

_Yosh_: Right. Often said as in way of expressing determination/resolution to do something

_Mina_: Everybody

_Hai_: Yes. When said twice can be like the English, yeah yeah.

_Aah_: Another Japanese way of saying yes, can be  a bit rude if used when speaking formally, hence why it's used here ^_^

_Okaerinasai_: Welcome back/home (Polite form of Okaeri)

_Gambatte_: Good luck/try your best (means the same with the ne added at the end)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_And though thou notest from thy safe recess old friends burn dim, like lamps in noisome air love them for what they are; nor love them less, because to thee they are not what they were._**

**_  
Samuel Taylor Coleridge 1772-1834, British Poet, Critic, Philosopher_**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**                                                                                                      War of Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

****

**Old Friends**

Shuichi and Hiro arrived late at NG studios despite the mad ride to get there.

"Hayaku Hayaku Hiro! We are late!" said Shuichi as he ran through the double glass doors. He sprinted down to the end of the corridor, opened the door to the fire exit stairs and run up two sets of stairs missing as many steps as possible on the way.  Another door, another long corridor and he burst into the studio. only to be greeted by the cold metal of a magnum pressed against his forehead.

"You are late" stated the tall man in English.

"Ah, Gomen gomen K" Shuichi said, sweat drops running down his face.

"The only thing that will keep me from pressing the trigger is the lyrics to the new single" added K with a cheerful smile, this time in Japanese.

" The lyrics Shindou-kun, the lyrics!" screeched Sakano who  was sweating profusely and pulling at his short hair with trembling fingers, a horrified look on his face.

"He hasn't done them yet" Hiro calmly walked into the room and set his helmet on the table.

"Nani?!?!?" Burst the entire room and the loud cocking of a gun was heard.

"Ma, it won't be the first time we delay a song, and it certainly won't be the last. Our fans are used to it, that's what makes us Bad Luck I guess ne?" Hiro stated calmly although at this point Suguru was trying to keep a very distressed Sakano from jumping out of the window.

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned to examine the pink haired boy who was now staring at the floor and resting his head against K's shiny weapon. He then looked up and brought his fist up and laughing maniacally "I'll write it today or you can stop calling me Shindou Shuichi second best vocalist in Japan! HAHAHAHAHA!" he announced against a backdrop of raging waves. 

Everybody in the room sweat-dropped.

"We should at least practice the other songs before tomorrow night and _then_ you can write the lyrics Shindou san. Otherwise we might not get anything done today Mr-Inspiration-won't-come-even-if-I'm-hit-around-the-head-with-it" stated Suguru calmly while looking at some scores on his keyboard. 

"What are you all looking at? It's the truth"

"You didn't have to put it quite so bluntly" said a mopping Shuichi.

 "I think the boy has a point though. Even if the gig tomorrow night is not that big and we won't be the only bands playing, we still need to sound our best. If we can't give them a new song you'll at least perform the others perfectly to make up for it" K finished polishing his brand new baby and tucked it away in its holster under his arm. 

"Yosh mina! Let's get to work. Gambatte ne!" cried a revived Shuichi as he whirled around the room, mike in hand.

"Hai hai," was the collective answer he got.

~*~*~*~

Beep-beep-beep-beep --- beep-beep-beep-bee- the alarm clock stopped. 

"Arghh! Yeah yeah I'm up already!" The man stretched his hand and picked up the phone on the bed side table.

"Hello room service, how may I help you?" answered an overly cheerful feminine voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello good morning, could I please have some coffee sent into my room? The room number is." he swapped the phone to the other ear and turned to look at the room key holder dangling from the door lock.

"That won't be necessary sir, your room number is 307, we know because we have a system that traces phone calls back to their rooms. Your coffee will be up shortly, would you like some breakfast as well?"

"No that would be all then" said the blonde still half asleep.

"Thank you sir, have a pleasant day."

The blonde put the phone down, got up and walked straight to the bathroom.

Knock, knock, knock.

'That must be room service.' "Yeah, I'm in the shower, the door's open, just leave it on the table." He turned off the faucets, stepped out of the shower, put on the hotel's fluffy bathrobe and came out of the toilet. A smart man with gloved hands was standing in the room with his hands neatly folded in front of him. "Good morning sir" The dripping blonde reached out for his coat, pulled out his wallet and handed the man a few yen notes. "Thank you sir, have a pleasant day" he bowed and turned to leave.

"Aah."

Once he was on his own, he sat down at the table and added some cream and sugar to his coffee. He then leaned back and picked up the magazine he'd bought yesterday. 

"You've done well for yourself my friend," he spoke to himself in an amused tone of voice. "Well, I always knew you had it in you, you were always the clever one," he smiled while staring at the page and finished the last of his coffee.

~*~*~*~

"Yukiii!!! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm running late!" cried a blur as it stormed around the house seemingly getting ready for work.

"You would have heard the alarm clock if you hadn't been up to so late last night baka" answered the novelist flatly from his spot on the sofa.

"I was wowking on twe lywics for twe new single" a gurgling noise followed "I had a flash of inspiration late last night and wrote them down. You'll hear them at the concert tonight" shouted Shuichi from the bathroom, speech distorted somewhat since he was brushing his teeth.

"What makes you think I'm coming?"

"But Yuki I gave you the ticket ages ago and you don't have any deadlines coming up soon so I just assumed you'll." Shuichi had now made his way to the living room.

"Well then don't go making assumptions on your own/"

"But Yukiiii!"

"I've heard your untalented songs enough times as it is, I'm not your babysitter. You can't expect me to be at every single little event your band turns up to can you?" Yuki's voice was monotone, as though he wasn't paying much attention to the conversation.

"But the last time you came was at Tokyo's festival and that was months ago! Besides I've written new lyrics." the young man trailed off staring at his bare feet on the floor.

"If they are anything like the last ones you wrote I won't be missing much."

"I guess you are right" Shuichi put a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly. The boy then walked to the sofa and gave the man sitting there a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss wasn't returned, but then again that was common, at least at daytime anyway. Shuichi walked to the door, put on his snickers and picked up his bag from the spot he'd left it when he came in from band practice last night. 

"I'll see you tonight then. Don't wait up for me" he said cheerfully.

"I won't."

Shuichi left the apartment.

As the singer walked to work he thought about his relationship with the novelist.

They had been together for quite some time now. Shuichi couldn't believe Yuki had let him stay with him at the beginning, but was beginning to question the reasons. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't understand the writer. Although at first he thought he did he wasn't so sure anymore. Right after Yuki had written the lyrics for Nittle Grasper, Shuichi was convinced their relationship would only improve from there. He couldn't have been more wrong. He had got his hopes up too much and the fall had been hard to take, but he had pieced himself together and promised himself to be patient with his lover. The first few months he was content to just be by the blonde's side and genuinely believed that he could get through to him in time. Again he had been wrong. It was like charging against a concrete wall blind folded and he could never guess when he was gonna hit it. 

Relationships were never easy though, especially not one with Yuki Eiri. He let out a sigh and cast his doubts aside; he had a long day ahead of him.

~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid you can't see him if you don't have an appointment," said the woman, not even bothering to look up. The man in the grey suit smiled. "It's ok. I understand he's a busy man and you are merely doing your job Nariko san." The woman suddenly looked up, confused at the mention of her first name. The blonde pointed at her name tag pinned on her jacket as way of explanation. She was a bit surprised, she always wore it, it was company policy, but no one ever bothered to address her personally; she was just another worker in the glass fortress. 

"Well since I won't be seeing him today I have the afternoon free, maybe I could take you out to lunch?" said the blonde playfully. 

The lady behind the desk blushed deep scarlet and smiled coyly. "Maybe. Sorry if I sounded rude before sir, but he really is a very busy man, especially today. However, I can always ask him if he can spare five minutes for you," she was even more red now if that was possible and pretended to be looking through some papers in order to hide it.

"That would be ever so kind of you. Thank you very much."

The lady then got up, still not looking at the spruce man that had asked her out to lunch, and left her desk.

The man in grey followed her with his gaze and when he saw what door she was knocking on he quickly walked towards it.

"Excuse me sir, there is a man at the front desk." she suddenly felt as someone pushed on the door whose knob she was holding. She looked to the side and saw the tall polite man she'd been speaking to make his way into the office.

"Very nice!" said the intruder loudly.

"I'm sorry sir! He must have followed me here, I never intended to let him through without your permission!" she explained herself with a distraught voice. The man in the office got over his initial shock very quickly and smiled softly. "It's ok Nariko san. You may leave us now".

The blonde walked up to the desk, grinning, he pulled a chair out casually and sat down across from the other man, looking into his eyes. The other folded his hands on the table and stared back.

"You haven't changed one bit," he said breaking the silence.

"I could say the same about you, Seguchi-san," and they both laughed loudly.

"Okaerinasai, Hatori san."

After a few minutes of quick chit chat Tohma picked up the phone.

"Hello Nariko san, please reserve a table for two at the usual restaurant for lunch in half an hour. Cancel the rest of the afternoon appointments and if there are any important ones see if you can push them back a couple of hours." 

"Yes apologies accepted, but please try to be careful, next time it may not be a friend of mine's." 

"Ok, thank you."

"Out for lunch?" Hatori raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Your secretary is going to be disappointed I'm canceling with her so soon."

Tohma looked back at the man "I can see you are still a player Hatori san" he said amused.

"Always was and always will be! And quite proud of it too."

"Let's get out of here."

~*~*~*~

The restaurant was nice and quiet. "Is this table of your liking Seguchi san?" the immaculate waiter pointed at a small table at the back where they could chat away from the other diners.

"It's perfect, thank you." Tohma walked up to the table and was seated by the waiter. Hatori followed.

They were given menus and they soon ordered something light and still mineral water. They sat there for a while talking about what had happened in their lives in the last four years. Hatori spoke about his travels and Tohma explained how he got to be the president of one of the most successful music studios in Japan. The conversation flowed naturally and they soon finished their meal. The waiter came and cleared the table.

"So Hatori, what exactly brought you back?" Tohma took a sip from his glass.

"Nothing in particular, I just figured it was time I paid my country a visit after being away for so long. The world is a great place but I guess at heart I love Japan the most, " he smiled.

"Does that mean you've come back for good?"

"That I don't know, I have only been back a couple of days and am still getting used to being in Japan again, Tokyo has changed so much in so little."

"Only a couple of days? Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel down in town. I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do, I'm just taking it easy for a few days and taking it as it comes." Hatori leaned back in his seat  and took out his pack of cigarettes, "Do you mind?" Tohma negated with his head. "Not at all."

"Why don't you keep doing what you do best then? You have a special talent; it would be a pity for Japan to loose an artist such as yourself so soon after you've returned."

"I don't know Tohma, I have seen so many things. To be honest I'm quite fed up. There is so much beauty in this world, but also so much ugliness, it's a harsh place out there." he said solemnly. "But hey! At least we get to live ne?" Hatori smiled as he drew out the smoke of his cigarette. 

"Maybe I will carry on taking pictures but I'll do something light-hearted, like I used to. Remember those photo shoots with Nittle Grasper back then? They sure were fun."

Tohma's face lit up as an idea played in his mind, "I think I may be able to offer you something just like that."

Hatori's eyebrows picked up, he hadn't come to ask for a job, he'd just come to see his old friend. He was curious nonetheless and so he decided to find out what the other blonde was talking about.

"I'm listening."

"There is a small NG concert tonight, why don't you come along and bring your camera with you? I'll pay for the pictures of course, I know they'll be special, the best. I have seen how good you are when you get behind a lens, you'll be doing me a great favour in all honesty." Tohma knew his friend probably didn't want to start anything so soon but it would be perfect if he could be the official photographer at the concert. He'd seen Hatori work his magic before and couldn't wait to see how much the photographer had improved during his leave.

Hatori thought it over for a few moments "Sure, anything for you Tohma but I warn you it's been a while since I did something like that."

"I believe in your skills." Tohma's characteristic smile appeared again, this was going to be very interesting indeed.

"How's Mika san by the way?" Hatori suddenly realized they'd only been speaking about business and the like, "are you still married?"

"Yes we are" Tohma's smile faltered for a split second but Hatori's trained eye didn't miss out on this detail. 

Hatori smiled, "I see you still haven't got over Eiri san," he ventured before he could think properly about the implications of his statement. God he just couldn't help himself.  It was Tohma's turn to be caught off guard but he recovered his coolness soon, he should have known better than to underestimate his observant friend.

"He has someone special now, and Mika and I are doing just fine. I'm very happy he has finally found someone who can give him what he needs."

"But you regret that someone isn't you." The photographer was pushing his luck now.

"Such is life," Tohma wore a sad expression on his face. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and couldn't understand why he'd let that slip out. Never before had the composed man spoken so truly about his feelings. He put it down to the fact that he'd been holding in for so long, never allowing his inner turmoil to show. Seeing Hatori had brought back, with revived strength, the memories of when the keyboardist and the novelist had been a lot closer. Since Hatori had been able to see through him so easily, he figured he'd allow himself to confide in someone, even if just a little.

"I'll pick you up at your hotel at seven then." Tohma took out his wallet and called the waiter over. He handed him a credit card.

"My treat Hatori san; it's good to have you back."

tbc

I don't think this fic will have any Yuki*Tohma in it, but for me it's so obvious that's what Tohma wants, does anybody agree with me? Would you like to see any other pairings develop? 

Anyway, the concert is next. Wait for it! I love it. I have the next two chapters of this story down in paper already and only have to type them out.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers, I felt so stupidly happy reading your reviews, I was grinning like an idiot all day!! People at the cluster room at uni where looking at me as though I had just gone crazy. Special thanks goes to my first reviewer **mirai aria**, also author of the outstanding fanfic **Yuki**. I love your fanfic, please update soon :P I have also checked out your website, really cool!

It's my first fanfic ever so I didn't know what to expect and I'm enjoying writing it so much! I hope you all like it.


	3. The concert: getting high

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the characters portrayed within it. I only own this story and a couple of characters in it :D

A/N: I'm back with the third installment of this story! Thank you all for your reviews, they inspire me and make me try my hardest to meet your expectations. 

This chapter is dedicated to all Gravitation music fans, I LOVE the music from the show and this is best enjoyed with the wonderful Gravi tracks playing in the background. But if you are not that fond of it, then play anything that makes you want to get up and dance, whatever rocks your socks!! 

Also dedicated to Shuichi and Ryuichi die hard fans.

Glossary of Japanese terms used:

Kawaii: Cute ^_^

Iie: No

Demo: but

dejavou des: I'm/it's  ok/alright

Na no da: la la la

Na no ka: la la la (but the ka appears in Japanese questions, they don't have the question punctuation)

Arigatou: Thank you

Genky: Happy/carefree

- a cappella: musical term meaning "to sing without instrumental accompaniment"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_                                                                                                                                 Rolls and quakes me _**

**_                                                                                                                               Soothes and shakes me _**

**_                                                                                                                                  Pulls and takes me _**

**_                                                                                                                              where I can escape me. _**

**_                                                                                                                                      Takes me over _**

**_                                                                                                                                 and pulls me under _**

**_                                                                                                                              Makes my closed heart _**

**_                                                                                                                                    open to wonder. _**

**_                                                                                                                                      Fills my soul _**

**_                                                                                                                              when it's grown empty _**

**_                                                                                                                                   the music holds _**

**_                                                                                                                                       and soothes _**

**_                                                                                                                                    and breaks me. _**

**                                                                                                                   megg  (http://www.teenopendiary.com)__**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**                                                                                                            War of Hearts **

****

**Chapter 3: The Concert, getting high******

Shuichi was getting his concert outfit on and could already feel the butterflies in his stomach starting to flutter. He could also hear the sound of the crowd outside and another band playing  sieving through the thick and long heavy black curtains of the stage, and then through the wooden door of his dressing room, making the items on the table rattle. 

It will Bad Luck's turn next.

He was wearing a pair of tight, sleek, red leather shorts (very short shorts.) and a black long sleeved see-through t-shirt. The t-shirt exposed his flat and lithe stomach and the long sleeves attached to his middle finger at the end. On his feet he wore black boots with straps and buckles that came half way up his shin, and last but not least, a long, tight, red coat with red fur all around the hem that hugged his body closely.

He checked himself in the mirror and content with what he saw, left to join the rest of the band. As he opened the door he was hit by the full blast of the activities taking place a few metres above from where he stood. No soon had he closed the door he heard a loud charging noise coming towards him at a dangerously high speed.

"Shu-chan you look great!" Ryuichi glomped the other singer, causing them both to come plummeting down onto the hard, concrete floor.

"Ryu you came! I'm so happy you are here". The pink haired vocalist simpered and glanced up at his idol with adoration. The deity who had become a precious friend in the last few months was looking back at him.

"Of course I came! I wouldn't miss it for the world. I know Tohma is busy tonight supervising the concert and all, so we won't be playing. But that won't stop me from coming to see my favourite performer in the world na no da!" Ryuichi graced him with a beaming smile.

The younger singer blushed at the compliment from the man he considered to be touched by the hand of God himself.

"Kawaii!" Ryu squealed hugging Shuichi harder and causing his reddened face to turn a worrying shade of purple. Ryuichi loosened his death grip on Shuichi.

"Anou . did Yuki come this time?"

"Iie, demo daijobu desu, I don't mind really". But Shuichi was a bad actor and a disappointed look marred his otherwise perfect face. Ryuichi decided to change topic.

"Ne ne? Shu-chan. will you be playing the new song tonight na no ka?" Ryuichi bobbed slightly up and down atop the younger man; if it weren't for the innocent look in his face, the scene would have suggested something entirely different.

"Un". Shuichi nodded, "it's a surprise, I haven't let anybody hear it yet". Ryuichi's smile widened further. "You hear that Kumagorou?" Suddenly a plushy pink bunny appeared out of nowhere. "We'll listen to Shu chan's latest song tonight, aren't you happy?" The cute bunny shook violently in approval.

"It's _Bad Luck's_ new song. Shindou-san composes the lyrics, Nakano-san plays the guitar and I make the arrangements". Fujisaki and Nakano arrived and looked at the two men tangled up on the floor.

"Will you two stop making out? Shuichi get your cute ass off the floor we are up when the next song's over."

"You hear that Kumagurou? Hiro is jealous na no da!" Ryuichi chirped.

Hiro's answer was to roll his eyes.

"Ok Shu, break a leg". Ryuichi turned serious, "I know you can shine, go out there and do your best". Ryuichi got up from the floor and offered Shuichi his outstretched hand. Shuichi grasped it firmly and hugged the older singer when he got to his feet, "Arigatou Ryuichi".

*~*~*~*

Hatori had been given a privileged spot on a level above the crowd and the stage. He was taking pictures of the band playing now. They were pretty good but nothing fantastic. He had been disappointed when Tohma told him that Nittle Grasper wouldn't be playing tonight. Both men had been together at the beginning for a while but then Tohma had had to leave to perform his duties. The concert was nearly over and he had enjoyed it so far. The closing band's name was Bad Luck and his old friend had informed him that they were NG's best asset after Nittle Grasper and wanted good pictures taken of their performance to go on NG's magazine the following week.

It was their turn now, the band was announced and the crowd's screams went up a notch. Just then, a short haired guy that looked quite young came out, followed by a taller one with long mahogany locks. Last to come out was a thin boy with shocking magenta hair sporting a very revealing outfit, covered somewhat by a bright crimson overcoat. The crowd's cheerings increased and between the applauses, all the whistling and the high pitched screams, the noise became deafening.

'Now where have I seen those two before?' And then it clicked. It was that odd kid and his friend at the park yesterday.

A girl threw her bra at the stage and it managed to land right in front of the singer, who in turn turned the same colour as his coat.

"I love you Shuichi! Will you have my children?" The girl screamed shamelessly. 

Shuichi looked back at his band members who had by now taken up their respective places behind their instruments. He grabbed the microphone and spoke to the audience.

"Good evening everyone!! First I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. We'll be performing a few of our songs and a little new tune we composed recently". The vocalist winked. "First up is a song that's very special to us for it was the first we played together as a three member band--" Loud cheers of approval could be heard already and Shuichi waited for the racket to subside.

"Yes, you guessed it right, it's _The Rage Beat_!!" He signaled his band mates to start playing and the audience went wild as the first few beats of the song came out loud and clear through the large amplifier system surrounding the arena. Shuichi could feel the tingling sensation that started at his feet and quickly went up his body, filling him with new found confidence and energy. He pulled down his eyelids and took a deep breath, and then his eyes changed:

"Obieta mezuki de

iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete

hibi-wareta rojou ni 

toketa shigunaru wa

kizuato dake nokoshite-iku"

The dainty framed man harbored a surprisingly deep voice within him.

"Madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni

yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete"

Hatori for his part was utterly fascinated by the scene playing before him. The audience _loved_ this band and he could see why. The singer's transformation had been a sight to behold of: one minute he was blushing at the sight of a bra and the next he looked like the most confident man on the planet. 

As soon as the music had started the vocalist's expression had changed, it was like he was another person. His voice was powerful and was accompanied by the music rather than the other way around. Hatori started getting really excited; the only other person in the world who could sing like that was Sakuma Ryuichi. The blonde zoomed in on the vocalist's face and for the first time noticed the two, impossibly large, sparkling violet eyes of the young man. He drew in his breath unconsciously and his stomach contracted in a tight knot. Suddenly he'd forgotten to keep breathing and could only look at those two beautiful liquid orbs that scanned the audience as if looking for somebody. 

For some strange reason he found himself wishing they found him.

But they didn't.

He started breathing again and ignoring the pain in his lungs took picture after picture of the energetic youth. The guitarist was playing a cool solo and the singer mimicked him by his side and then run to where the microphone stood.

"Mein sutoriito ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga

ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru

doko ni mo tomaranai

mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo

furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte

tadoritsuku basho e 

I Want New World"

No matter how many times he did it, the feeling was always the same and he just didn't grow tired of it. Singing was his life and gave him a joy like nothing else could, nothing except Yuki maybe.

"Next is a funky little tune I personally love. It has a very good beat, it's fast and it's fun. Up next is Spicy Marmalade!!"

The music started and Shuichi felt as his excitement increased after the warm up song and how the music embraced him, wrapping him up in a halo of perfect harmony, taking him into a world of his own. He moved his head back and forth to the beat and then seized the microphone:

"S-pi-cy Marmalade 

 jidai wa marude

ui himeta kao de 

madowaseru"

He kept singing holding both his hands to the mike until the first few verses were finished. He then took the mouth piece out of its stand and took it with him as he walked up and down the stage _dancing_ to the beat. Shuichi danced surprisingly well. It wasn't choreographed or anything, just his own rhythmic, sharp movements to the music. He had started doing it after a few performances, commencing with a few steps here and there as he felt more and more at ease on stage. He wasn't aware of it, but just as Ryuichi turned from a cute child-like character into a confident grown up in stage, so Shuichi turned into an incredibly sexy performer. He didn't know it then, but when he moved the way he did and sang with that sensuous voice of his, he was erotic beyond belief.

If he had been told, he wouldn't have believed it.

The man in the red coat took the garment off as the heat of the lights and moving around became unbearable, and kept dancing and singing. The fans cheered and a plethora of screams ensued. A girl near the front fainted at the sight of Shuichi's slender legs and provocative hip thrusts. Hiro and Suguru had noticed just how much fans liked to see Shuichi wiggle his body on stage and had agreed on extending the length of certain musical parts during performances to allow the singer plenty of time to build on his moves. Shuichi hadn't even noticed. Pure pheromones oozed out from every pore of his hot, sweat beaded skin, driving the spectators, male or female, crazy with desire.

They were now playing their third song, Jurejurenaru Kisetsu, and Shuichi was in heaven. All there was now was the rhythm and himself. It penetrated his body and touched every single, sensitive fiber, shaking him to the core of his senses, and causing his body to jump up and down and move his shoulders to the music. A pool of energy grew deep inside him and he let its waves come out in powerful bursts with every movement.

Meanwhile Hatori couldn't quite believe what was happening. He could have sworn that boy was properly shining. He glowed white hot with a big bright blaze that dimmed the most luminous of lights on the stage. The blonde couldn't stop taking pictures, he just couldn't get enough, and he was glad for all the film he'd brought along. His breathing was fast and uneven and the palms of his hands were sweaty. His heart thumped rapidly against his rib cage, threatening to break free any moment now. He felt light headed, as if floating on a cloud starved for oxygen, drunk with the overpowering sensations that filled him. 

The atmosphere in the concert hall was surreal and the people were _high_. 

High on the music, high on the beat, high on the pink hair's majestic performance; high with the adrenaline that pumped vigorously through their dilated veins. The air itself was electrifying, vibrant, filled with passion and a whirlwind of dancing colours. 

And Shuichi shined, he shined like the bright star that he was, and just like a star, he pulled in the people with a powerful gravitation, for lack of a better word. There was no other way to describe it. 

The young vocalist sang with all his heart. He hadn't seen the novelist, but at the moment it didn't matter. Not tonight. Tonight he would forget about him and allow himself to be totally happy, even if for a brief moment while he performed. He had his fans who loved him and the support of his band, manager and producer. There was also Ryuichi of course. Ryuichi who had come to see him, only him. Ryuichi who had complimented him earlier. Ryuichi who had invited him to join him when he sang Shinning Collection at Tokyo's festival. Ryuichi, the best vocalist in Japan. His dear friend Ryuichi. 

Ryuichi who couldn't sing tonight.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Screamed the genki singer. "This wasn't really planned but this is turning out to be a very special evening for me and I would like to invite a certain someone to join me on stage for a song."

The audience listened and Sakano started to panic. 

"I knew he'd do something like this! Everything was going far too well to be true. Why can't that boy just stick to the program??" He screamed in horror as he pulled K's tie. 

"You worry too much, stop fretting." K replied absent-mindedly. 'Well done Shuichi, you are nearly there, just a bit more, not long now, not long. I knew you could do it'. The American beamed with pride.

Sakano turned his head towards the stage, eyes tightly closed, bracing himself he gulped audibly.

Shuichi spotted Ryuichi in the crowd and looked at him straight in the eye. "Will you Sakuma Ryuichi, do me the honour of sharing a microphone with me?" The younger vocalist had extended his hand out with his palm facing up, just as Ryuichi had done earlier when helping him up from the floor. 

Ryuichi was in stage in two seconds flat and glomped the lightly clothed man for the second time that evening. 

Another girl fainted. 

The best singers in the whole of Japan were soon up on their feet and agreed to sing Sleepless Beauty for old times' sake; much to the delight of the privileged crowd that had gathered there that evening.

They sang a cappella, like Ryuichi did on that fateful night the first time they met at Bad Luck's first public act as ASK's supporting band. They invited the audience to join in on their singing after the first verse and soon enough everyone sang along.

Umarekawareru anata yo  hitori hohoemanaide  hitomi o irodoru

nozonda sekai ga totsuzen  hai ni natte mo  kiseki ni mada  meguriaeru

You who have been reborn,

color your eyes without smiling alone.

Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash,

by some miracle we could still brush into each other.

sotto dakishimete  kowasu you ni

Hold me gently in order to break me

muku na mama de sarasarete  hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni

migaku houseki  te no naka no  HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru

Be exposed in a state of purity  

like a flower whose petals have fallen

You're just beginning to notice the days are shining jewels cupped in your hand

(tsumetai te ga)  nukeochita toge o hirou kara

(madoromu hi ga)  kusuburitsuzukeru

(A cold hand)     gathers up the shed thorns, so

(A banked flame)    continues to smolder

ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue  azayaka ni mau  omoi o egakou

michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni  utsuru toki o  osorenaide

Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now.

So that the words that guide you won't completely spill out and flow away

Do not fear the times of change   (1)

Ryu and Shu had an arm draped over each other's shoulders and rested their heads together. The younger of the two pointed the microphone towards the audience and in response they sang that last line at the top of their lungs.

_So that the words that guide you won't completely spill out and flow away_

_Do not fear the times of change_

Needless to say their performance was sublime and the loudest and longest roar of applauds filled the magical air.

It was time to close, but not before one last song. Ryuichi left the stage through the curtains, (he couldn't join the audience again, he'd be shred to pieces by possessed fans!), and Shuichi got given a high metal stool to sit on. The mad adrenaline rush had reached its peak and he was starting to come down from his musical high.

"The last song of tonight's performance is a brand new tune I wrote yesterday. It's dedicated to the person I love the most in this world, even if that person can't be here with me tonight", 'or won't be here for me tonight I should say,' thought Shuichi miserably. The audience was dead quite now and hung to every word the young man spoke.

"It's a ballad and there will only be a little piano and an acoustic guitar instead of our usual electronic style. I would also like to take this chance to thank you all once again for coming here tonight. You've been all a singer could ask for and I am honoured by your presence here this evening. We wouldn't be what we are now if it weren't for your support. I am deeply grateful for this experience and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Arigatou."

The audience was touched by the sincerity in the vocalist's voice and face and loved him even more now if that was possible.

"I give you _The Sound of Your Laughter_" and Hiro's acoustic guitar struck a few melodic chords. Shuichi sang and his voice filled the entire hall again, only this time it was more powerful. He poured his whole heart out in his singing and spaced out more than before. The audience was in a trance, as if enchanted. As the song progressed Shuichi closed his eyes and sang for Yuki. He imagined his smile and thought about how he wished he could get through to the novelist's frozen heart and lend him some of the ample warmth that resided within him. Oh! How he wished for him to be happy and smile a true smile! Not one that didn't reach his eyes, but one that came from a healed heart. His voice cracked ever so slightly, but more than enough for the audience to notice, and a lonely tear made its way out of his closed eyelid and slid down his cheek.

The song came to an end and everybody was silent.

Hatori's chest throbbed with pain. It ached so much he thought he'll break down crying any moment now. The anguish in the boy's face was unbearable and it pierced through his heart like a thousand needles. What the hell was this feeling? Nothing made sense. This was so new yet so old to him. He just wanted to go down there and console the young man, wrap him up in his arms and soothe his pain by caressing his hair and face with lazy fingers until the youth slipped into a peaceful sleep. He put his camera down and did the next best thing: he started applauding. 

Shuichi, eyes still shut, registered a clapping noise that brought him back to reality. He looked around searching for the source of noise in the otherwise silent space. Glistening amethysts met gleaming emeralds in an intense gaze and Shuichi recognized the man that had partly inspired him to write the song he'd just sang, irises going wide with recognition.

Everyone else joined in a blearing applaud causing Shuichi to come out of his bubble.

tbc.

(1) Translation from animelyrics.com but last line translation from subtitles of the second episode of the TV Gravitation series.

Liked it? Hated it? All reviews welcome.

I would also like to let you all know that I'm very happy for I have figured out the entire plot for the story now!! It's pretty long and filled with angst, mixed feelings, unrequited love and misunderstandings! Ahhhh *sigh* the world of romance is certainly a great place to live

I'll update regularly and will NOT drop it, unless I get loads of hate mail.

Special thanks to:

**Mirai**** aria**: for reviewing and mentioning my fic in the last installment of Yuki (outstanding update if I may say so myself! I love your ficcie!!!) Hurry up and update soon, the suspense is killing me!

**Black Dios** and** Seven7**: for reviewing and adding me to their favourite stories. Glomps you both. Black God keep working in your fic!

**Dementia-12. Obsidian Jewel, Burned Vamp, Ran Mouri and Yuri Rikusentai**: for reviewing and/or adding me to their Author Alert List (Wow!)

**Kuroi**** Hikari** and **KittyKitty**: whose reviews I love and crave

**hee-chan2**,**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box, Kanberry, pantlantic and Sakura: **for reviewing either of the first two chapters

And last, but by no means not least, **Animegirl9**: a great author, currently writing **The Opposite of Gravity **(very nice Yuki*Shu action going on here, a must read for all Yuki*Shu fans!!) and also my Beta Reader for this story. Thank you for asking me to Beta Read your wonderful fic and accepting to Beta read mine! You are great!!


	4. Strawberry Daiquiri

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation or the characters portrayed within it. I only own this story and a couple of characters in it :D

                                                                                           Don't miss out on my big ramble at the end, lol

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Strawberry Daiquiri_**

**_1 oz Rum  
1/2 oz Strawberry liqueur  
1 oz Fresh lime juice  
2 oz Frozen strawberries; in syrup  
1 ts Sugar  
Cracked ice  
2 Strawberries  
  
_**

**_Recipe by: Joe Robertson   
Fill a mixing glass with cracked ice. Add rum, strawberry liqueur, lime juice, frozen strawberries, and sugar. Shake and strain into a chilled cocktail glass. Garnish with strawberry._**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Glossary of Japanese terms used

I'm sure you know **_Na No Da_** by know, Ryu's trademark.

**_Ojisan_**: uncle (different from ojiisan-grandfather).

**_Sachou_**: Boss basically, Sakano uses it in the anime.

**_Arigatou Gozaimasu_**: Thank you very much (very polite too).

**_Honto ni_**: Really? **_Honto no honto_**? : Really? really_? **Maji**** de honto na no ka**_? : something like Completely/absolutely really? Anyone who's seen episode 7 when Shu goes out with Hiro and gets drunk, comes back to Yuki's place by accident, will know the scene I'm talking about. It's hilarious, one of the best in the entire series in my opinion.

_War of Hearts_

**Chapter 4**

**Strawberry Daiquiri**

Blinding fireworks and sparkles went off and a few columns of coloured smoke came out at the front of the stage. All the bands and solo artists that had made an appearance that night were gathered there. The audience cheered and applauded, and after the customary bows, the artists started leaving. Shuichi peered up to where the mysterious blonde had been standing only to find him gone; he shrugged and left the stage with his fellow band mates.

"Shu-chan your new single is wonderful. You made me cry na no da!" Ryuichi was hyperactively bouncing around the pink haired vocalist. "Na no da! Na no da! Na no da!" K bashed him in the head with a microphone stand that stood idly nearby, making many pink bunnies dance around Ryuichi's head.

"It's not like it takes much to make you cry," snorted Hiro, but the truth was he had been touched by the lyrics too. The red head was surprised that his usually carefree, and sometimes self-indulgent (no disrespect intended), friend had produced such mature lyrics. Maybe Shuichi had grown up more in the last few months than he cared to show on a daily basis. He was still a high-spirited and bubbly character, albeit still blithe in his actions occasionally, but something inside him was beginning to change somewhat. He was opening up to the harshness of reality, although he still kept an open heart and a positive attitude.

Ayaka and Mika made their way through the horde and presented their backstage passes. They spotted a group of people among the swarming frenzy that was louder than the rest and made their way towards them. Soon enough, everybody was reunited and chatting away animatedly: all the members of Bad Luck, Ayaka, Mika, K, Sakano, even Noriko was there, now trying to keep Ryuichi in check.

"Seguchi ojisan!" Suguru waved at NG's president, who approached them followed by a tall blonde carrying a camera. Fujisaki run up to him, parrying the people in his way. "I hope you were pleased with our performance tonight," he said, smiling.

"Indeed I was." He struggled against the current of people and came to a stop, placing one hand on a distracted Shuichi and making him turn around to face him. 

"That was your best performance to date Shuichi. Your consistency and voice's endurance have improved greatly, and your independent style is starting to take shape. If you all keep up the good work you'll soon surpass Nittle Grasper's level. I have absolutely no doubts on that," he offered with his soft smile. 

Shuichi melted into a puddle at Tohma's feet; he was on cloud nine, after all it wasn't everyday that he received an appraisal from his boss, who also happened to be the keyboardist of the most successful Japanese pop band ever. Sakano's eyes were teary. "Sa.Sachou, we are not worthy. We'll keep working hard to reach your level. Arigatou gozaimasu, Arigatou!" He kept bowing and bowing, his chest swollen with pride. 

Tohma clapped his hands together loudly a couple of times, calling for attention. 

"The concert was a sweeping success. Thank you all for your hard work and don't forget this will ultimately benefit your own careers. I'm feeling very pleased and so I would like to invite everyone to go out and celebrate. Drinks are on me," he addressed all the people congregated there: all the bands, solo artists, managers, producers, their friends and family members. People's eyes went beyond wide: was it just them or was the president of NG records inviting everyone to _party_ at his expense?!?!

"What a great idea!" The crazy American laughed loudly and patted Tohma hard on the back, causing his hat to fall off. "We all need to wind down. Everybody has worked their asses off for you. It's only fair! Hahahaha," he proclaimed in heavy accented Japanese. A vein on Tohma's forehead popped violently. Why was that demented, gun wielding maniac always so bloody familiar? Well, he _was_ American after all. Tohma let it go. He bent down stiffly and picked up his hat from the floor. 

"Ok, everyone, we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes. Go get changed and gather the essentials. You can leave the rest of your stuff, including outfits and instruments here. I'll make sure they are looked after and taken back to the studio between tonight and tomorrow." The platinum blonde was feeling unusually generous, it was as though he was twenty again and with no cares in the world. He did miss the times when the inherent responsibility that comes with being successful didn't weight so heavy on his shoulders. Everybody was surprised with the attitude of the "man of iron" (as they liked to call him), but then again everything that night seemed rather extraordinary. Things would go back to normal in the morning, wouldn't they?

Noriko and Mika smiled at each other knowingly; it was about time Tohma loosened up a bit. They knew this Tohma and had missed him so. The man in the hat went and joined his wife and band member, who had been catching up with Hatori since the two men got back. Noriko and Hatori had engaged in conversation and Mika took her husband to the side for some privacy. 

"That song today, Tohma." Mika rested one hand on her slim waist and cleaned some imaginary dust off Tohma's shoulder with the other, leaving it to rest there when she was finished. She sighed and continued. "Those of us who know Yuki know what he was talking about. I think Shuichi knows and cares for Yuki more than we may care to admit. He's not a kid anymore, Tohma. He has earned my respect tonight. He's the person my brother has kept by his side the longest, and I am going to accept that maybe they are good for each other after all, and I think you should do the same." Mika looked at her husband with a serious expression on her face; her hand had now moved to put a stray platinum blonde lock behind his ear. 

"It's not that simple, Mika-san." Mika flinched at the politeness he used to address her. "Yuki is still troubled by his past and they live in a precarious relationship. They'll only end up hurting each other." Tohma sighed. "We'll talk about this another time. People should be back soon. Where shall we take them?" 

Mika frowned, stopped playing with her husband's soft hair and crossed her arms over her chest. When it came to Yuki, Tohma was always overprotective and unreasonable, not to mention that he avoided discussing the issue with her. She sighed in defeat. "I'll call Tatsuki. He should be able to put us up for the night. It's only a little after ten."

Hatori was good at keeping a conversation while thinking about other things. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes of the singer after he'd returned with Tohma. Mika and Noriko had somehow spotted him among the multitude of people and snatched him away from Tohma's side. After Shuichi had left, the blonde eyed Tohma and Mika -how could she put up with such an unaffectionate man? The photographer had never seen them being intimate in public. What kept them together? His train of thought was abruptly disrupted when he spotted pink bangs coming out of a door. Shuichi was talking animatedly with Ryuichi and they walked towards Mika and Tohma. Shuichi had changed into a casual outfit and looked freshly showered.

"Mika-chan!!" Mika stepped aside masterfully and Ryu barely managed to catch himself before falling face first onto the ground. Bad Luck's singer appeared to be excusing himself and Ryuichi's eyes were wobbling with threatening tears as he bit into Kumagurou's ear. 

"Is it because my brother is waiting for you?" Mika's tone was curious and Shuichi looked thoughtful for a moment.

flashback

"Don't wait up for me!"

"I won't."

end flashback

"No, Yuki isn't waiting for me." The vocalist smiled but sadness impregnated his deep violet eyes.

"Are you tired then?" inquired Ryuichi.

"No."

"Then why aren't you coming?" Ryuichi pouted. "Kumagurou and I want you to come with your friends."

'My friends.' That's right; Shuichi had friends. When was the last time he had gone to see Hiro for a reason other than his love life's misfortunes? The singer always made an effort to be at home as much as possible, but it all went unnoticed by the writer. What was waiting for him at home right now? He pondered, and the little voice that he always tried to keep locked in his brain replied: 'A cold and empty couch'. Yuki would probably be at his studio typing away into early hours of the morning since he liked working at night best. Even if Shuichi went home now it would be like the other times and he'd just be utterly ignored. Not that that would deter the resilient young man. Hell no! He would hold on for as long as he could, but eventually exhaustion would creep into his body and he'd fall sleep without getting so much as a glance of his love. 

Hiro and Ayaka came out and walked hand in hand. 

'He doesn't even have to hold my hand. I'd be happy if he had just showed up for the concert.'

'At least listened to one song.' Shuichi's gaze was lost in thin air. 

'At least driven me here.' The things that he would settle for rapidly cascaded.

'At least returned the goodbye kiss.' He hung his head, trying to hide the tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. 'Is it really that much to ask?'

Hiro clicked his fingers in front of his best friend's face. "Shuichi, snap out of it! What's wrong? Come on, I'll give you a ride home." 

Shuichi's head sprung up, a shocked look plastered on his face; he hadn't told Hiro he wanted to go home! 'Do I always abandon them just like that?' And then realization struck. 'I do, don't I?' Ok, that was it! Enough was enough. A ghost of a smile crept up his face, the ever-jovial Shuichi springing back into life with a vengeance.

"No need Hiro." Shuichi wrapped one arm around Hiro's shoulder and the other over Ryuichi's neck. "Tonight I'm going out with my friends for a few drinks."

"Honto ni?" The guitarist was grinning unbelievably, as was Ryuichi.

"Yep." Shuichi smiled truthfully.

"Honto no honto?"

"Un." Shuichi faked an irritated face.

"Maji de honto na no ka?" _(Go and check the glossary of Japanese terms at the top if you are confused :P)_

Shuichi laughed and pushed forward with his two friends in tow. "Just you try and stop me!"

In the end about sixty people had gathered to celebrate. Tohma had two first class coaches equipped with the latest gadgets and all sorts of luxuries waiting outside for them. NG's president informed them that they should, however, make their own ways home and guaranteed they weren't going far in any case.

And all the while, Hatori had been observing the singer with bemusement in his green eyes. He was like an open book, the emotions he went through flickering in his face so vividly. He was smiling now, he looked best when he did. 'What the hell am I thinking? It's just from a photographic point of view,' Hatori reassured himself. 'He looks good through a camera. No big deal.'

"Are you coming Hatori-san?" Tohma and Mika walked to where the photographer stood on his own now.

"Sure, why not?" offered the blonde.

"Ok, let's go. I'll drive us in my car."

The place that had been prepared to host them was dimly lit and looked welcoming and cozy. There were lots of sofas and plushy chairs arranged in several groups, mainly around low rounded tables. Ryuichi and Shuichi came in together and sat down at one of the back tables, followed by Hiro and Ayaka. The ride on the coach had been very lively and humorous. Everybody was in good spirits and had joked out loud and introduced one another. Shuichi never thought he was so popular and admired among his fellow artists; people had been shy around him and asked for his autograph. The singer was honored, this is what he had dreamed of all his life, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

"Shu-chan, you like strawberry pocky, don't you na no ka?"

"Un." The pink haired boy nodded vigorously.

"Ok, I'll order for you then. Hiro, Ayaka, you having the usual?"

Both parties assented and Ryuichi bounded off to the bar.

'The usual?' Of course his friends went out together occasionally, but that simple remark made Shuichi realize just how antisocial he'd become recently. What did his best friend drink these days? He had done it all of his own accord too but why? He was dangerously Yuki dependant, like a skinny, starved animal at the zoo waiting to be fed and whose mouth watered at the sight of a few stale bread crumbs. Even so, his mind kept wandering back to the harsh blonde. Had he eaten his dinner?

Ryuichi came back with a few drinks balanced precariously on a silver tray. He handed the beverages out one by one.

"Long Island Iced Tea for my favorite guitar player, the best Cosmopolitan in town for the lady, and the most luscious drink in the world for my favorite singer and me," he declared, setting the last two glasses on the table. Shuichi looked at his poco glass filled with a pink liquid poured over crushed ice and full of red bits swimming around. The glass was adorned with a whole and fleshy strawberry placed on the rim.

"Go on and try it. You'll like it." Ryuichi pushed the glass closer to Shuichi, who picked it up and smelled it. 

"It smells nice. What is it?" Shuichi whirled the straw around with two graceful fingers and took it to his lips. 

"Strawberry Daiquiri made with fresh strawberries and strawberry syrup," answered the older singer proudly. 

"Wow, it's really nice, does it even have alcohol? It's not strong at all!"

"Only a little rum."

Shuichi shrugged "What bad can a little rum do?" And he guzzled the glass down earnestly. 

The night went on smoothly and the guests were clearly enjoying themselves. No more singing was done for the night on their part though, they did it for a living, and took the occasion to simply relax, chat, and dance the night away. All kinds of music was played; right now there was an old traditional Japanese ballad coming out through the speakers. Ayaka and Hiro danced together. Noriko had convinced Ryuichi to take her dancing, too. Even Tohma and Mika indulged themselves in a little close contact on the dance floor. Hatori had been chatting and joking with a few old acquaintances, some of the producers and managers recognized him from the time he was a band's photographer and gathered to hear him talk about his foreign travels. 

It wasn't intentional, people were just minding their own business and did what they were accustomed to when they went out, and so nobody noticed a certain light weight downing the last of his fourth Daiquiri. Or was it his fifth? 

It didn't matter. 

Shuichi had had a stupendous time tonight and he'd laughed like he hadn't in months. He'd refused to dance however, and not from lack of suitors, many girls, (and men for that matter), had asked him, but he'd declined politely; it was too embarrassing he'd said. How little did the singer know about his demeanor on stage!! And so he sat there, watching his friends. 

Why didn't Yuki like people to see them together in public? He thought things would change after the novelist's open declaration of their relationship to the media, but they didn't. Now that reporters had found other scandalous relationships in the showbiz world to speculate about, surely Yuki would accept going places together sometimes. Or so Shuichi thought. He couldn't even accompany him to buy a pack of cigarettes. And all was fine for the young singer, so long he was with the writer, whatever the definition of being with him was.

'I should go back. Yuki's probably worried.' Shuichi pulled out his phone.

Time 03:56 am.

No missed calls.

No messages.

'He's just too proud. I bet he's concerned. I better head home.' He hiccupped. 

Bad Luck's vocalist cast a glance at his companions. 'Better not interrupt them now. I'll see them soon anyway. They'll understand.'

He got up from the table and ventured a couple of unbalanced steps. His vision blurred for an instant and he hit the table, causing something on it to fall on the carpeted floor. 

'Wow, everything is swirling,' Shuichi giggled. 'Where's the door? Ah, there it is!' He bumped into something, staggered, and stubbornly made his way towards that damn door.

tbc.

**A/N**: Ok, sorry if the story is moving slowly, but I had to give you an idea of how/why/when they meet; what Hatori is to the others (although some surprises may still be awaiting ^_~ ) and how/why he is attracted to Shuichi. Told you it was going to be long, I'll update within next two days, seeing as it is already written and all. 

There will be a lot more on **Yuki**'s side soon, please be patient, good things come to those who wait. Do bear with me, the next chapter is my beta's and mine fave chappie so far! 

I'll make your wait worthwhile. Wanna see it? Put your hand up!!

Lol, till next next time!

**_Warning_**: Big ramble coming up.

A big thanks goes to my lovely beta reader, **Animegirl9**, currently writing an outstanding fic called **The Opposite of Gravity**, a **must read** for those who appreciate beautiful writing skills, combined with an original story swimming in angst and romance (you'll see in the future.) Thanks for your suggestions on my grammar, I take them all on board. 

For everybody out there, just let you know, she has only so far helped me with chapters four and above, that's right she has received chapter 6 already. All the errors in Chapters1-3 are mine and mine only! I've gone back and re-edited though, for the benefit of my future readers.

Ok, you there, yes you! Don't look at me like you are innocent! I have told you to go and read the fanfic **YUKI by mirai aria sama**, and you still haven't complied! You better go and READ it NOW! Grabs K by the neck, with a swift  skillful move she steals his brand new magnum, quickly points it at your temple and adds: and yes that was an order. Nobody in their right mind could possibly not enjoy this story. It's the hottest thing out there at the moment!  Don't be put off by the summary, or the first couple of chapters and keep reading, I can absolutely, 100 % guarantee, you will NOT regret it! So what are you waiting for? Go and read it! (You can drop a review also if you want to, and it'll make me very happy too!)                                                                         

Thanks to all my reviewers, I couldn't possibly name everybody, I had about 26 reviews on ff.net for my last chapter!  O.o 

I do however keep tabs on all of you. That's right! You are being stalked by me! I read your profiles; if I have time I check out your stories, your faves and also look out for your reviews in the fics that I like. I have seen many of your other reviews and I love the fact that you read the same things I do, hopefully that says something good about my writing  ;P

I did on top of all that get reviews from people I consider to be good writers themselves, and having them reading and liking my story is the best compliment I could get!

**baybhie****: **writer of the much talked about and reviewed fic** Phone Call **(if you read you reviews carefully, you'll find me, I've been following in for ages!)Thanks for saying you'll stick with me to the end! Makes me one happy bunny *bounces*. I'll be sticking with yours!

**kittykitty****: **you ought to know I love your fic** A daydream?** Faulty faucet, lol, that's a great analogy!

**Creepy Science Genius Washu**: I reviewed your fic **That Particular Feeling.** :D Hope you carry on soon.

**Joan Mistress of Magic: **Hope you are not put off by the Japanese usage, but I think it adds to the cheerfulness of the story, and it's great to see once you get used to it. I used to not like it, please bear it, I won't use that much of it

**Ran Mouri:** On the Japanese note still, that was a HUGE mistake on my part! I don't even know why I did it, I knew how to write it properly, guess my mind was in other things! I'll try to avoid future mistakes and double check with my Japanese book before writing anything!

**Delfeus****:** thanks for bringing to my attention about the anonymous reviews, since I'm new I had no idea that was clicked, I was wondering why all my reviews were signed, lol! Hope you continue to like the story

**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box: **I'm singling you out because I always enjoy your comments, here and in other fics J

**anime-earth**: I'm glad it's won a place in your heart, don't worry Yuki will suffer (I'm so evil! Bwua haa haaa) *cough cough* Stick with me!

**Aiko****-chan**: I love your name, it's cute ^_^ Thanks for reviewing chapter 1 as well as 3 even though all three were posted already. I know you are friends with animegirl9, and if you trust her word, you'll love the next chapter!

Ok I know I said I couldn't name everybody but I have to! Every single review makes my heart flutter! So here I go, I hope I don't miss anyone out:

**Hikaru**** Itsuko**: All your fics are written in Spanish! I'm glad you are adding to the Spanish community of fics even though the audience is not as wide (I think). I'll try to check them out when I have some time!

**Anime-earth: **You reviewed twice, wow! Fear not Yuki Eiri will be tortured by this merciless writer.

**panatlantic****, Seven7, Black Dios, ,Imayb1,Lin, CC, Dementia-12,Kanberry,Erushi,Princess of Mirrors, badluck fangrrl: **a big thank you for taking your time to drop a comment, group hug!; And no, I haven't forgotten you, **god_damned**, your eloquent review caught my attention with its simplicity, Thank you!

I've come up with something. "**Best Review of the Week Award"** Lol, I'm crazy I know. This week it goes to a particular pair (? or just split personality?) of crazy Mexicans. Lol, your review made laugh so much, I'm glad you like it. I've seen your reviews at other places and I'm glad you reviewed mine.

**CPV-Phantoms-CTFA** Get cookies, yay! Estais locas! 

**                                                                                                                                            See you all VERY soon**


	5. Shuichi no Yume

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation or the characters portrayed within it. I only own this story and a couple of characters in it :D

Hello again! Just like I promised, I came back with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Glossary of Japanese terms used

**_*Yume_**_: _Dream, hence Shuichi no Yume = Shuichi's Dream__

**_Yose-nabe_**: Yose-nabe or one-pot cooking is normally cooked at the table on a portable grill. In Japan, dishes that are cooked at the dining table symbolize more than just a dinner but an event of good times shared with friends.

**_Baka_**: Fool/idiot/jerk. The harshness of the word depends on the context it is used in, it doesn't have to be that bad/offensive, in this case it isn't meant to be harsh.

**_Doushite_**: Why

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_                                                                                                                         I'm wrapped up in the warmth  
                                                                                                                               of an unforgiving mind  
                                                                                                                        I'm on vacation in another time_**

**_                                                                                                                        I'm wrapped up in the warmth  
                                                                                                                              of an unforgiving game  
                                                                                                                  I'm on vacation in the land of shame_**

******Verses from ****Land**** of ****Shame**** by Vast**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5**

**Shuichi no Yume ***

On the other side of town one Yuki Eiri sat at his laptop reading and re-reading the last chapter of his book. He must have read it about three times now and still not a word of it had actually been registered by the neurons in his brain. He looked at the clock on the bottom right hand corner of the task bar: 03:59 am. Why was he feeling uneasy and unable to concentrate? 

He got up suddenly, causing the leather chair to skid on its wheels along the highly polished floorboards and hit the wall behind him. Leaving everything as it was, he quietly opened the door of his studio and padded towards the kitchen. The enigmatic blonde crossed the lounge on his way and stopped by the kitchen entrance. Resting one hand on the wooden frame, he tilted his head and looked behind him. The couch was empty; a neatly folded blanket laid atop the armrest. The writer flicked the kitchen light switch on and got out a beer from the barren fridge, which he gulped down in one swift move. As he walked towards his studio, second beer can in hand, he glanced at the bedroom door. His smooth forehead creased with a furrow as the blonde opened it sparingly. Had that baka fallen asleep in the toilet? Why was he always so insistent in staying up just to see him? It was not like they didn't see each other enough. God knows there was only so much of Shuichi's blabber a sane person could take in one day! Why did that baka. care so much? Couldn't he see that Yuki didn't appreciate that constant assault of his private space? That he was used to living alone, isolated, not caring? They've been "together", as Shuichi liked to say, for months now, yet Yuki simply couldn't grasp what went on in the singer's mind. What did a free spirit, such as Shuichi, see in someone as apathetic as himself? He would soon realize his mistake and leave him.  A stab of something he couldn't describe shot through him, leaving him more somber than usual. His mind pictured the young man sitting up on the cold floor tiles of the bathroom. A little, miniscule, trace of guilt surfaced in his hardened heart which he dismissed immediately. Damn it if he was going to start caring now! Nevertheless he went and stood by the bathroom; the light was off and no sound was coming through. The writer hesitated for a moment and then turned the handle: nothing. 

~*~*~*~

Most people had already left. Even if they didn't have to go to work the next day, all the rehearsals done prior to the concert had taken their toll. 

"Tohma, Mika, thank you for a lovely evening. You've been great hosts as ever." Hatori nodded at Tohma and hugged Mika, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"You sure you don't want a ride Hatori-san? It'll only be a few minutes until I see everybody off. I can take you to your hotel then." Tohma waved at two men leaving the club and looked back at Hatori.

"No thank you. The hotel is only a few streets away and I could do with some fresh air. Really, walking will be fine." The photographer clinched up the top two buttons of his black cashmere overcoat.

"As you wish. Please do come by the office in the afternoon and I'll arrange for you to develop the pictures. I know you like to do everything yourself." Tohma smiled that soft smile of his. 

"Hatori, you'll be better off going out the fire exit door. You'll save yourself sometime." Mika was putting her stylish green gabardine and matching hat on. "It's at the back there. Can you see it?" She pointed at a door a bit to the left of the restroom's door.

"Yes, thank you." 

"Come back home with Tohma tomorrow and join us for dinner, ne?" She pulled her right leather glove over her slender hand.

"Only if you make Yose-nabe." The blonde grinned.

"Deal."

"See you tomorrow then." Hatori tucked his hands in his pockets and his friends left to bid their goodbyes and settle the tab with the owner.

The blonde took out a cigarette and opened the fire exit door, lighting the precious stick as he stepped into the cold night air. On his left was a dead end and to his right he could see the main street a good thirty metres away. A lonely taxi drove by. Big cities never sleep, but on this area of Tokyo, all was empty and quite at this hour. The dimly lit passage that stretched before him was full of containers, scattered garbage bags and cardboard boxes. He walked along, his steps echoing against the orange bricks of the buildings. The photographer swerved around a large trash can and avoided a heap of boxes on the right when something caught his attention out of the corner of his jade green eye. Turning around, he squinted, there seemed to be something, well someone, lying on top of the boxes. 

'Probably some drunkard or a vagabond after some shelter.' Hatori turned around and took a couple of hesitant steps towards the street.

'He may be injured,' his conscience reasoned. 'I'll check to see if he's ok.' Retracing his steps once again and swinging the camera bag over his back, he squatted down on the floor. He stretched his arm and shook the body lying on his face. 

'Maybe he's dead. Either that or he's so boozed up he won't even know he's uncomfortable.' He got up and just as he was about to leave for good, the lying form made some sort of muffled noise. An attempt to say something with your face buried in cardboard, he guessed.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" he asked nonchalantly.

He received another muffled sound in response. Hatori took one last drag of his cigarette and threw it on the floor, his patience starting to wear a bit thin now. He bent down again and started to turn the limp body over.

"If you don't get your sorry face out of there I can't understand what you are saying. Besides, what kind of---" He stopped short as he recognized the "sorry face" facing him now, seemingly attempting to crack his eyes open and failing. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "You are full of surprises, you know that, kid?" He spoke out loud to no one, the young man lying beside him immobile and completely oblivious to the world. The blonde bit his lower lip and picked up the body effortlessly; he was surprisingly light. As he stood up, some light shone on them both and Hatori could now see the mop of pink hair across the singer's face perfectly. His face was a little dirty and he had some pieces of paper tangled up in his unruly locks. Other than that, he slept peacefully.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you, eh?" Strangely enough the singer seemed to understand, or maybe it was just coincidence for he spoke. 

"Must go home," he slurred and then fell back asleep.

"Home, huh? I'm afraid I haven't the faintest where you live so, whether you like it or not, you are coming with me." He shifted the weight in his arms and started to walk.

After a few minutes he arrived at the front door of his hotel, the body in his arms had somehow grown immensely heavy and his arms ached. The photographer went into the hotel and made his way across the empty and classy hall, all the while undisturbed. Pressing the button to the third floor, he let out a sigh and looked down at Shuichi's face. The singer's breathing was restful and he was smiling faintly. 

"Yeah, I bet you are enjoying this, baka." Shuichi's face suddenly lifted up and the singer nuzzled his nose against the blonde's neck. 

"I love it when you call me baka." The twenty year-old managed the sentence pretty well, considering his state. Hatori was about to retort when a 'bing' announced that they had reached the third floor. 

'What kind of twisted person would say something like that? And who the heck does he think he's speaking to?' The photographer dismissed it as the alcohol talking and took the room key out of his pocket, not without some difficulty, and placed it in the door lock.

Shuichi's numbed mind registered the click of a door being unlocked and then felt as he was carried across the threshold, the door shutting behind him. 

'So warm.' He snuggled closer to the blonde carrying him. 'Yuki waited up for me and is even carrying me in his arms.' Shuichi's mind wasn't working logically or coherently at this point. He didn't bother worrying over the fact that if indeed they were at his apartment, how had Yuki found him? And where? Why was he even being carried in the first place anyway?? All these thoughts simply didn't enter the vocalist's mind; Yuki was there and he was being ever so gentle. Then an even more ludicrous thought entered his mind. 'I know why everything feels so unfamiliar. I'm dreaming. That's right. I'm dreaming and in my dream everything is perfect and Yuki loves me so.' With a Herculean effort, he pulled his eyes open and managed to catch a blurry glimpse of the man holding him before they fell closed again. This was definitely a dream, and a _very_ good one to boot. 

"I knew you cared about me," the singer whispered in his melodic voice. 

At this Hatori cocked one fine eyebrow. "What are you talking about, baka? I don't even know you." 'This guy is in la-la land!' 

He laid him down carefully onto the double bed and proceeded to remove the singer's sneakers.

Shuichi flinched visibly. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all. 'Don't. don't even know me? I guess he doesn't really.' His intoxicated mind sent him spiraling down into a rollercoaster of emotions, and he passed from absolute bliss to utter despair. 

"Why are you so mean? I love you so much and yet, yet." His body quailed on the bed as he broke down into uncontrollable sobs. 

"Doushite? Doushite? Why can't you love me even if just a little? Do you really not care for me at all?" His crying became louder ripping the silent air in the room much like a sharp blade would through frail feathers.

"I don't know who you take me for, but whoever it is, it's not me." The photographer spoke matter-of-factly, convinced in fact, that his words fell on empty ears. He was sure his voice sounded masculine enough, and here was a GUY declaring his undying love! However, the person lying in his bed intrigued him very much, he had made him feel awfully awkward earlier that evening, and his sobs were beginning to stir something within him again.

"You must hate me, but I can't let you go. I'd die. My-my chest hurts-I." Shuichi choked on his own words. "Godammit! It hurts! It hurts! Always.It hurts because I love you so much, I love you." Shuichi bawled at this point, grasping the bed sheets tightly, making his knuckles turn white. The combination of salty tears cascading down his face and mouth ajar against the pillow stained the quilt.

Gods, the boy sounded so hurt! Hatori sat himself by the singer and his hands pulled back outrageous pink tresses off his face. 

"Sshhhh, I don't hate you," he said soothingly, settling for something that he thought might make the boy feel better. He didn't even have to lie. Why would anyone hate this harmless person anyway? "I don't hate you, I don't hate you," the photographer chanted as he caressed Shuichi's soft fluff of hair.

It seemed to work for Shuichi fell silent, although tears kept escaping from his closed eyelids. The photographer wiped those away with his thumb. Shuichi's face was warm and smooth like silk under his touch. It sent shivers down his spine and his heartbeat quickened. He found himself staring at the younger man. His tear stricken face was serene, and his porcelain-like skin glowed like diamond dust in the moonlight, leaving Hatori completely mesmerized. 

There was no denying it now. The boy was absolutely beautiful. 

It was okay to find another man 'beautiful,' Hatori reasoned. Especially for someone whose work relied on capturing the beauty, the horror, and ultimately, the soul of things in an image. He was extremely perceptive to all of these things. The only difficulty arose when he tried to catch them on film, just at the right moment and under the right circumstances to allow others to see what showed itself to him so readily. 

And he thought Shuichi to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

Not just because he was physically flawless, but because there was an aura that flowed from him that was so pure and innocent. How someone as ethereal as this young man had managed to go unharmed from the monstrosities of the world was a mystery. 

Hatori was entranced by his vision and captivated by his touch -the supple skin under his fingertips, the velvety locks entwined in his hand, the full rosy lips. He didn't notice as he lowered himself further onto the singer's face, 'I just want to get a closer look.' By now their faces were mere millimeters apart and he could feel the warmth and sweet breath of the man lying beneath him. Closing his eyes, he let his body rejoice in the wonderful proximity. 

He wanted more. 

He breathed in the youth's delicate scent deeply, as if trying to drink it somehow. Strawberries, a blossomed cherry tree in the summer breeze, almonds, plump peaches basking in the sun . the dizziness came back and hit him full force again. 

The slightest of touches of their noses together made him shudder and brought him back to reality. He quickly scrambled off the bed, falling unceremoniously on his ass with a loud thud.

He covered his mouth with a trembling hand. 'What the fuck has gotten into me?' His chest heaved up and down, and the sound of his rushing blood pumping in his temples resounded very loud in his ears. He shakily got up and glanced at the lying form. He was afraid to look at him directly; Shuichi slept soundly. 

The blonde went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. When he was done, he sat himself down on the little sofa. He was deeply confused. Why was his heart beating so fast? 

He tried to relax and get some much needed sleep, but he couldn't. The photographer brought his hands up and covered the void on his face with the still cold palm of his hands. This action seemed to calm him down somewhat.

It had been a long and exhausting day. He'd had a few drinks and gone without a woman for longer than he was used to. 

That was it. His cursed body was betraying him. That's why he felt the way he did. That had to be it. 

He couldn't possibly, by any means, be attracted to another man. could he? Even if the man in question was pure and beautiful, at the end of the day, he was still a man.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 'Everything will go back to normal in the morning,' he told himself. 'Everything will go back to normal.'

tbc

What will happen when Shu wakes up? How will Hatori deal with these surfacing feelings? And more importantly, what will Yuki make of Shuichi's absence? The answers and loads more on the next chapter! Stay tuned! 

Please R&R

Ok, to all the people that have been asking to see more on Yuki, I promise you will in the next chapter, which is already written and typed out and in the chapter manager folder! I already have the story figured out (more or less) so please be patient and try to enjoy it as it comes. Just felt I needed to introduce Hatori fully as to have all the characters personalities on equal footing. I hope you continue to read the story and keep the reviews coming, they are my fountain of inspiration!

BIG THANKS to my lovely beta reader **Animegirl9**, she is the best! She is a wonderful writer and her fic **The Opposite of Gravity** really is out there in the top three best fics at the moment, you all go and read it! It's about to get really engaging and her skills with the words, the scenes and the characters are just to die for. I bow down to you, take my hat off and grovel at your feet! You are brilliant! And I've read up to chapter 8, it gets better and better I have no idea how she does it!

Thank you all for your reviews

**Mirai**** Aria**: My first reviewer yet again! Thanks for you kind words and keep working on **Yuki**, I wish you the best of luck with chapter 12, I'm sure it will be just as awesome as the others. And that AU fic you are working on, can't wait to read it! You are my God, lol.

**lilyleia****: **Hello! I'm very happy that you decided to read and review my fic, it's pretty long,  for the moment it will keep going and going, I love long stories best too!****

**Black Dios**: Thanks for your review, you always review and make me really happy :D Sorry I haven't reviewed your updates yet, I'm kinda busy _ but I will soon, promise!

**firedraygon97**: I'm glad you think Shuichi is awesome, I think so too! Welcome to my weird web of romance, I hope you continue to like it, Yuki will appear more soon, fear not!

**Princess of Mirrors**: Thank you for reviewing again, Yuki will suffer don't worry! Be patient please, at least I update regularly, ne?

**Authormichals**: You rooting for Hatori/Shu even though you are a Yuki/Shu fan?! That's great because that means you like him, and I don't want him to be hated, he's cute in his own way. (*whispers*: I'm a Yuki/Shu fan too! :O But am I twisted enough to break them apart? You'll have to keep reading to find out!)

**Anime Earth**: You are here yet again! I'm glad you keep coming back despite lack of Yuki-goodness, promise he'll be in a lot more, he's one of the main characters after all, even though so far he's only been with us in spirit, he'll make a more tangible appearance soon!

**CPV-Phantoms-CTFA**: You guys are really something else. I really enjoy your reviews especially, but it'll be kind of unfair to give you the award every week, as much as I'd like to. However your reviews are highly valued and cherished, keep them coming! LOL, you make me laugh so much.

**Phoenix**** 3:16**: Thanks for reviewing and enjoying my story. As you can see Hatori has more or less started to put the moves on Shu. what will happen next? How's Yuki going to react? Fear not, it's all master planned by my muses in my brain, wait for it!

**justxme**: Sorry if you haven't seen Yuki enough yet again, but now that the story is set and rolling he'll be appearing a lot more, it's all part of my master plan. lol!

**Dark Kagome 2**: Welcome to my fic! I take it this is the first time you read it, and probably read the whole 4 chapters at once. Sorry for my grammar, I'm trying hard to improve. I am really glad you like it so far, I hope it continues to satisfy! Let me now how you like it! Thank you!

**Jen**: I've inspired you along with Xmass is a Time???? That's one of my fave fics ever! How can you put me next to such a masterpiece? I'm far too flattered, I think I'm going to faint! Thank you, I'm not worthy! I can only try my hardest and I will. I'll try not to disappoint!

**wyrd2Burfrnd, Bisexual Pygmy, god_damned , Joan Mistress of Magic, Hikaru Itsuko, AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box** : thank you all for your comments!! *HUGGLES YOU ALL* I've updated quickly like I said I would. I can only hope it was to your standards, please keep giving your opinions, they are most appreciated!! 

Ok, this week, the "**Award of the Week"** goes to:

**Risukii****-chan**: Your words were really uplifting and encouraging! I'm really glad you have enjoyed everything so far. You made me want to go and update straight away! It was that powerful! Thank you so much *glomps* You get the cookies this week. Here: *cookies* and I'll throw in a Kumagorou too ^_^


	6. The Laws of Thermodynamics

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation or the characters portrayed within it. I only own this story and a couple of characters in it :D

All typos and grammar errors are my fault because this baka writer went and altered it a bit after having had it beta-ed. Don't kill me!

Glossary of Japanese terms

**Itai**: literally Japanese phonetic for _Ouch_ (as when you are in pain)

**Hai** : _Yes_

**Desu**: the verb _to be_, when used at the end of your name it simply acts as an introduction, i.e. I'm, or my name is

**Hajimemashiste**: _Nice to meet you_

**Tadaima**_: I'm home_, used by Japanese every time they come back home. The people in the house are expected to reply Okaeri  (welcome back).

**Gomen**: _Sorry_ (apology)

**Urusai**: _Shut up (spelt right?)_

**Baka**_: Idiot/fool_

**Ore**** wa honto ni baka desu**: I really am an idiot

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**                                                                                                                          The point of view I part 2**

**_                                                                                                         Summer never was, was always winter only;   
                                                                                                                              Cold and ice and frost   
                                                                                                                Only, driven by the ice-wind, lonely,   
                                                                                                                In a world of strangers, in the welter   
  
_**

**_                                                                                                        Of the puddles and the spiteful wind and sleet,   
                                                                                                              Blinded by the spitting hailstones, lost   
                                                                                                                        In a bitter unfamiliar street,   
                                                                                                     I found a doorway, crouched there for just shelter,   
                                                                                                            Crouched and fought in vain for breath,   
                                                                                                              Cursed the cold and wished for death;   
                                                                                                   Crouched there, gathered somehow warmth to sleep;   
                                                                                                     Slept and dreamed there. Summer was the dream._**

****

**                                                                                                                                        E.Nesbit**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************** **** **Chapter 6** **** **The Laws of Thermodynamics***

Shuichi stirred in the bed, feeling the warm sun rays filtering through the window to caress his face. His eyes fluttered slightly, finally opening lazily. He batted his eyelids a few times. They were heavy and sticky; his mouth felt as though he'd just swallowed a shoe: parched and asperous. The first thing that caught his attention was the high ceiling. Averting his eyes from it, he examined the covers on him. They were soft and thick, a plain shade of vivid blue.

'Where am I?' He sat up quickly, taking in the alien surroundings. A flash of pain shot through his brain like a bolt of lighting, causing him to clutch his head and shut his eyes. "Itai."

"I thought you'd sleep forever." An unfamiliar, yet somehow strangely echoing in his memory, voice reached the vocalist's ears. Opening his eyes, hands still clinging to his head, Shuichi looked to the side. His heart skipped a beat.

"You. I. What.?" The young man stammered. Then flashes of the previous night came flooding his mind with confusing images that only served to add to his distress. The concert and the party.. The events of the party were enveloped in some sort of cloudy haze. The last thing he could recall with a faint strand of lucidity was drinking that delicious, and potentially dangerous, cocktail; that and the resolution to get back to Yuki. How he ended where he laid now was a complete, and in fact unnerving, riddle.

"Hangover, huh? I ordered some coffee a while ago. It's still warm. Have some; it'll make you feel better." The blonde walked to the table and started fixing a cup of coffee for his companion and himself.

"I.I don't really drink coffee," whispered the singer, almost inaudibly. 

"You probably don't drink much alcohol either and yet you drank yourself silly last night." The photographer finished stirring the coffee and set the wet spoon on the tray. Shuichi opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Hatori's icy glare.

"Shut up and drink it." His eyes softened. "Here," he added in a more amicable tone as he handed the singer a mug of oozing coffee. Shuichi took it with both his hands and stared at the brown swirling liquid, wondering whether he should trust this not-so-charming stranger. If he had wanted to hurt him, he would have done so by now; unless he was some kind of twisted villain who wanted him to be conscious.He regarded the photographer reluctantly, who in turn frowned. "Drink up," he commanded flatly. 

"Ha.hai!" The pink hair complied. It didn't taste as bad as he though it would, but then again the only other time he'd tried coffee was with Yuki, and it had been black and bitter 'Yuki!' His mind screamed, finally coming out of its stupor. The sun was high in the sky and he'd spent the whole night out. He had to get back immediately, lest the novelist do something foolish. 

"I have to get home!" he announced suddenly, bolting off the bed.

"Yeah, you said that last night too." 

Shuichi was very confused now. 'Last night?' What else had he said? Indeed, what the hell had happened? 

The blonde noticed the puzzled look in those bright violet orbs and spoke, 

"I'll put you out of your misery." The photographer paused and then continued. "Right after your boss' party finished and most people had gone home, including your friends, I left through the club's back door. There is a dark alley there where I found you with your head buried in a heap of rubbish. Not the most dignifying way to pass out, if you ask me," the blonde said jocosely as he put the cup to his lips. 

The singer took in the words, slowly. 'So that's where the door led to!' He remembered spotting it from the table, but that was about it. 

"Why am I here?" Shuichi inquired in a challenging tone.

"My, oh my! Aren't you an ungrateful little punk? What would you have had me do? I find a famous pop singer in a pathetic state, lend him my help, being the good Samaritan that I am, and that's what I get?! Remind me not to help you out next time you are in dire straits!" The blonde set his cup on the tray, between the spoon and the cream jug.

"Is.is that it?" The singer asked, something aching to relief tinting his voice.

Hatori knitted his eyebrows together, but he soon understood what the other man may have been implying and his lips curled in a wicked grin. 

"No." The photographer stated simply, now with a straight, unreadable, expression in his refined features.

"."

"You told me just how much you loved me and we fucked like two crazed beasts in heat." The blonde spoke lasciviously, his imperturbable semblance not faltering once. 

Shuichi's large eyes doubled in size and his jaw dropped a good ten centimeters. Hatori held his gaze evenly, but when he couldn't hold in the contortions in his stomach any longer, he burst out laughing. 

"Of course that was it, baka! What the hell were you expecting to hear?" He said as he continued to crack up, pelting the table with one hand and holding his stomach with the other.

The singer's startled expression turned into one simmering with rage. He clenched both teeth and fists at his sides and stared back at the blonde defiantly, eyes burning with outrage. Taking a big breath, he readied himself to give that jerk a piece of his mind when Hatori ceased laughing and took a couple of quick, confident steps, shortening the distance between them in a split second. Shuichi gasped at having his lips sealed with two long, ivory fingers. 

"Tut, tut," the tall man chortled. "Don't even think about it. Not only did I save you from catching pneumonia, or God knows what other disease, but I brought you back to MY room, allowed you to sleep on MY bed and took care of you. I didn't sleep a wink last night because of it all. You owe me big mister."

The blonde's green gaze bore into Shuichi's own, burning his retina with its intensity. He felt as though he could drown in the deep oceans that were the eyes of this arrogant man. On the other hand, the pretentious man did have a point.

"Let's start over." Hatori's words were followed by a cheerful smile and without removing his fingers from the youth's mouth added, "My name is Katsu Hatori, nice to meet you." 

His raised hand backed off the singer's face slowly and stood still in mid air half way between them. Shuichi couldn't help but feel at ease with the smiling blonde, there was something reassuring and warm about him beyond that peremptory façade.  

The singer smiled widely and replied, "Shindou Shuichi desu, hajimemashiste."

~*~*~*~

Hatori stared at the door after it closed. Right after their amended introduction, the pink haired singer had courteously let him know that he was grateful for having been taken care of. He sounded regretful of his conduct and assured him that he didn't make drinking and collapsing from alcohol overload his past time. Hatori had said that he didn't think that to be the case, or else he wouldn't have acted the way he did. Shuichi had then stated the importance of him going back home and quickly saw himself out after thanking his rescuer once more. 

Now the photographer had been standing by the door for a good two minutes. The blonde turned and flopped down onto the bed. The bed where Shuichi had laid all night. He could still smell the nectarous fragrance lingering in the sheets. Bringing one hand up in front of his face he stared at it intently. It was morning and things had far from gotten back to normal. His whole world had been flipped upside down.

He hadn't been able to sleep; the presence of the younger man in the room feeling him with queasiness. He'd thought hard and long about this new enthralling feeling that had swept over him uninvited. Come sunrise, it had only served to confirm his suspicions: he was definitely attracted to that damned beautiful boy. The photographer had never been one to act with prejudice and so he accepted his predicament after some pondering. 

Once he'd accepted it, however, it had taken all of his composure and strength to restrain himself from taking him in his arms and claiming him. Unfortunately, that would have most likely not gone down very well. And there was Tohma to think about. He couldn't have Shuichi denouncing to his boss that the photographer had made moves on him. So he had opted for his presumptuous self when addressing the singer although he could feel the loose reins held over his resolution beginning to crumble.

Whilst the boy behaved bashfully at times, he could also be extremely stubborn, so full of passion and untamed spirit; looking at Shuichi made him think of an indomitable, yet gentle, wild mythical creature. Hatori lowered his hand, bringing the two still tingling fingers he'd silenced Shuichi with to his own lips. He kissed them softly. The blonde closed his eyes and caressed the blue covers with his other hand, a frustrated moan escaped him. 

"Shuichi." He let the name roll from his lips. It sounded so.perfect. Then he smiled against his fingers and threw his eyes open.

"I'll make you mine."

~*~*~*~

Shuichi stepped out of the lobby and into the bustling streets of Tokyo, the sun blinding him momentarily. He was slightly dizzy and felt as though hundreds of little elves armed with picks and axes were mercilessly picking at his brain with their little tools. They were building some sort of settlement now, of that much he was sure; otherwise he wouldn't feel as though a thick layer of concrete permeated his thinking organ. He laughed inwardly at his antics.  Right now, he truly felt like a blockhead, in the most literate sense of the word. Walking up to the nearest bus stop, he looked at a map and figured a plan to get home. Taking his mobile phone out, he checked the time, 12:19 pm. He dialed Yuki's number but the line was still disconnected, as it had been last night.

When he finally got home it was nearly one thirty. 

He stood by the apartment's entrance, hand outstretched, holding the key in front of the lock. He had never before stayed the whole night out, well, never without telling the novelist before hand or storming out after an argument, in which case anyone could have guessed he'd be at Hiro's place. Now he wasn't sure how Yuki would react. Would he be mad? Had he worried? Did he notice his absence in the first place? And if indeed he had, did he even care?

Shuichi hated this ambiguity in the writer. One day he'd be sweet and caring (in Shuichi's 'unbiased' opinion) and others he would act like he didn't give a toss about him. Which one was the real Yuki Eiri? Of course Shuichi knew the answer, he wasn't that stupid. Even so, he considered himself foolish for falling for someone who caused him so much pain and anxiety. 

He opened the door and strained his ears, trying to pick up any sounds coming from the flat, but only silence greeted him. Stepping in timidly, Shuichi closed the door with a soft click and took off his shoes. He peered in along the corridor that led to Yuki's office, the bathroom and the dormitory; all three doors were closed. The blonde would most likely be sleeping or working on his book. The silence was unnerving. 

Shuichi decided to pad towards the kitchen and get himself some aspirin; those mischievous little elves were doing a fine job of conquering the poor singer's brain. Just as he expected, the scarcely decorated lounge was empty and in perfect order. Opening the tap, he let a feeble stream of water pour into the glass painfully slowly, so as not make any sound. He took the glass and the box of aspirins with him and stepped into the lounge, ready to settle himself on the sofa. Once he was out of the kitchen, however, he felt a gentle afternoon breeze sweep past him and he turned to see the door to the balcony opened slightly, making the soft-textured curtain ripple in the wind and exposing the back of his lover intermittently. He stood behind him and neither of them spoke. Even though both knew that the other was aware of their presence, those uncertain seconds when they could just pretend not to have noticed were precious.

"Tadaima," Shuichi spoke softly. He waited for a moment but upon receiving no answer he went and stood by the tall blonde. It was then that he noticed the writer was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the last time he saw him, albeit all crinkled up now. Yuki just stood there looking out into the city, a cigarette dangling from his lips. The singer tilted his head up and studied the impassive expression on the novelist's face. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were blood-shot. He wanted to take that cancer stick away from his lips but decided against it.

"Yuki, you know it is not good for your health when you stay up all night working on your novel." Shuichi's tone exuded genuine concern, and he fidgeted with the box in his hand. "Have some water.  I bet all you have drunk is that horrible beer you keep in the fridge." The young man offered him his glass with a smile, but it quickly faded when the blonde shot him a deathly glare. 

"Gomen." Shuichi started.

"What I do or not do with my time and body has nothing to do with you. Same as what you do with yours." 

"Gomen Yuki, I. Tohma threw a party after the concert and Ryuichi was so sad that I wasn't coming, and then Hiro said he'd take me home, and then I realized I don't know what he liked to drink and him and Ayaka were holding hands, and then people asked for my autograph, and that cocktail Ryuichi got me was so nice, and everyone was dancing, but I didn't dance, I wanted to get back and I." He was blabbering again. 

"Urusai!" Yuki growled and Shuichi stopped talking and fixed his eyes on the floor. "You aren't making any sense. Did I give you the impression that I cared about what you did last night?" Yuki smirked. "Don't regard yourself so highly, brat. I was just making it clear that you can do whatever you want.  I couldn't care less." Yuki finished his cigarette and flicked the spent butt over the balcony.

"Yuki." Hot tears came to Shuichi's purple eyes, blurring his vision of the novelist as he left the balcony. If it hadn't been for those spilled droplets, he may have noticed the affliction that flickered over the writer's countenance as he turned away from him. He heard him fumble with something, the jingling of keys followed and finally the door shut as Yuki left the apartment.

Shuichi slumped against the wall and his whole body shuddered. He felt as though a terrible gust of artic wind had gripped his heart and was freezing it all over, causing a horrible stinging sensation as it did so. The chilling feeling in his chest increased, and he mewled softly before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, his glass of water and box of aspirin long forgotten at his side. Against all common sense, the basics laws of thermodynamics had been violated and Yuki's coldness was sieving into his candid soul, instead of the other way around.

Yuki came back after a few hours, the sun had nearly set and all the lights in the apartment were off. He'd been driving around aimlessly all that time, cursing under his breath for being such an idiot. Actually worrying sick about Shuichi and then trying to mask his concern by throwing harsh words at him; he was the baka. The writer parked the black Mercedes and just sat there, his head resting heavily against the wheel as he thought of the phone call he'd received a little while ago on his mobile phone.

It was true he'd been up all night, but he hadn't been working on his novel, he'd stopped doing that after realizing the singer hadn't come back. The vocalist had probably decided to actually celebrate with his friends for once; good for him, but he could have at least called. Well, he wasn't about to throw a tantrum because his lover decided to go and enjoy himself. He'd be damned if he was going to admit he wanted that troublesome ball of energy by his side. Why was it so damn hard to open up to that idiot? In fact, why did he feel the need to open up to him at all? Why couldn't he just ignore the annoying dimwit? Why had so much changed since he met that stubborn boy? 

"Ore wa honto ni baka desu," he muttered.

It just so happened that in the afternoon he'd realized that he'd disconnected the land line the previous evening after repetitive calls from his editor and that his mobile phone was out of battery; bloody typical. Shuichi probably had tried to call but hadn't been able to get through to him, and Yuki, in his haste to show indifference, had gone and screwed things up. Yes, he really was a baka and he needed to make amends with the singer.

Shuichi felt a light touch shaking him and he opened his eyes, lifting his head from the crook of his arms. He stared up at the familiar silhouette trimmed against the dying sunset. 

'He actually fell asleep on the balcony,' thought Yuki, astonished by the foolishness of his lover. Shuichi offered him a jittery and slightly tremulous look, before turning his eyes away from the offender to stare curiously at the box of aspirins beside him. 

Yuki felt as though he'd just been slapped, _hard_.

"Get up and get changed," he said softly as he eased Shuichi gently from the floor by his arm. "We are going out."

tbc

_* Most people probably know this already but I'll say it anyway. Contrary to popular belief, the saying "Close the door you are letting the cold air in" is actually wrong. Heat flows from hot to cold (2nd Law of Thermodynamics) so you are in fact letting the warm air out, thereby cooling the room down. So in an analogy, Shuichi's warmth should flow into Yuki (which it has!), but in this instance Yuki's coldness sieves into Shu-chan, hence the title._

You thought I was one of those writers that depict Yuki as being plain evil to get away with introducing a rival for love. no such thing! Unfortunately real life is not that simple. You see my friends, in the complex world of romance, not everything is white or black and the grey tones pervade the vast canvas.

What will happen next? Are you itching to know or just plain bored with it? 

Till next time!

_Warning: Story nowhere near finished, we are just getting warmed up! I'm so evil!_

_Promise loads of things to come, my muses are teasing me to no end._

Thank you all once again for your encouraging reviews.

I have read a handful of delightful fanfics recently and I felt so tempted to drop this. But I won't! I still haven't got to what I wanted to. I'm hoping the real fun begins soon, and I'll try to move quicker, I'm just a sucker for detail, gomenasai!!

Stick with me?

HUMANGOUS thanks to **animegirl9** especially, my dedicated beta reader and new found friend who cheers me up on msn every time I feel down. Thank you! I hope you come out of your slump soon and carry on with chapter 9 of **The Opposite of Gravity** (which I'm hoping people have gone and read!). I can't wait to see what people make of that weird pairing of yours! You kick ass!

**Mirai**** aria**: Who also cheers me up! Lol, you are so much fun to talk to and you know how high you rank on my list of authors. I can't wait to see the twelfth installment of **Yuki** and I loved your one-shot **The Last Song**, so angsty, you know I nearly cried  ;_;

**justxme****: **Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next bit, you like/hate it?****

**Phoenix****3:16** I'm glad you like Hatori chan ^_^ Otherwise the whole love triangle thing may not work pretty well, we'll have to wait and see!

**Lost in a reverie**: You are right! You are the only person that's noticed! I was going to put it as a comment on the side, I still will at some point. Hatori from Fruits Basket does have the same voice actor as Yuki (Author melts into big gooey puddle with his voice), and that's actually the reason behind his name!! They are really similar after all. Glad someone took notice!

**Princess of Mirror**: Well here is what happened when Shu woke up and when he got home, you liked it? Please let me know ^_^

**Black Dios**: I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so much, at least some people are. That makes me want to continue! Thanks very much for your support.

**Dark Kagome2**: I hope I didn't make you wait that long, was it worth the wait? I hope so, loads more on the next installment!

**Hikaru**** Itsuko**: Thanks for reviewing again, I'm glad to see people keep checking on the developments of this little idea of mine!

**Joan Mistress of Magic**: You came back and reviewed! Me so happy! Here is more, lol.

**AISH a.k.a. kitty in the box**: I think I owe you an explanation, lol. All I said was that Hatori had felt spell bound by Shuichi in the concert, he had also felt very sad for him when he sang and had wanted to comfort him. That is not to say he fell in love, well at least he didn't know that's what was happening, you see? He put it down to admiration for his singing skills and people magnetizing power, but things are starting to change towards something. deeper! What is he to do? Well he's now determined to make him his; do realize he doesn't know about Shu's gender preference!

**CPV Phantoms CTFA**: Hello again crazy bunch! Do you really all sit together and read this? I wish I was there to see it! You read at school? lol. As always your reviews amuse me to no end. I hope I'm keeping your interest in the story, we'll be getting to loads of Yuki-goodness soon, promise!

DarkP, don't be mean to BoogieP! *Glomps BoogieP, snickers looking at DarkP and sticks tongue out* Jealous? lol Thanks for the chocolates, yummy.

**Risukii****-chan**: So glad you liked your award. I always like it when new people review! I know some people think they review for nothing but in my case reviews keep me going, they make me want to improve and work hard. They give me an insight on what people think of my idea, after all it's very easy to over/under criticize your own work! I know I can't please everyone but I hope people enjoy it for the sake of the story, even if it lacks originality and the like. I'm trying hard to improve, soon we'll get to all these ideas I have bottled up in my head, please keep reading!

**Anime Earth**: Ok, so Yuki didn't find Shu in Hatori's bed but fear not, friction sparks will soon explode between those two *snickers*. Hope you stick with me! 

**DarkAngstScary**: Gomen ne! I try to spell properly but I know I probably make plenty of mistakes, but I love the Japanese bits when I read fics and I hate dubbed anime. I try to implement it in the story to add a tad of realism but I guess I may just be screwing it up. Please report proper spelling and I shall correct it _. Thanks for reviewing! Btw I read your fic and reviewed for it! I can't believe you're dropping it! Please carry on, it had an awesome start!

This week's **Award of the Week** goes to **Psycho Gurl**, even though she may not even be reading this! She criticized my work and it was a good kick in the butt! Lol, just what I needed to be more careful with what I write. Of course you don't know where the story is going and I'm probably giving away the wrong vibes sometimes. So I'm going to try to describe Yuki's point of view a lot better and actually explain why Hatori is the way he is. I'll try to keep it lively and don't dwell into too much detail. It's my first fic ever after all and I'm still coming to grasps with my own style and the way I portray everything. I will strive to improve! Thanks for reading chapter 6 in advance; I felt like Shu being told 'you have zero talent, give it up' and you weren't even mean! Suggestions are always welcome. I do listen to what people have to say.


	7. A Perilous Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the characters portrayed within it. I only own this story and a couple of characters in it :D

Sorry it took me longer than usual to update this time, I've been a bit busy this week :S 

Everybody has different opinions of the characters in Gravitation, so I hope no one is too disappointed by the portrayals in this story. I hope you all continue to like it, thanks for reading! Over 100 reviews! I can't believe it! I thank you all 1000 times, I'm not worthy!

**By the way, big question: I'm thinking of writing a Valentine's Special, would you like to see one? Let me know!**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_                                                                                                                                   Love knows no reasons,   
                                                                                                                                       love knows no lies.   
                                                                                                                                   Love defies all reasons,   
                                                                                                                                         love has no eyes.   
                                                                                                                                     But love is not blind,   
                                                                                                                                love sees but doesn't mind.   
                                                                                                                                        Author unknown_**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**War of Hearts**

**Chapter 7**

**A Perilous Encounter**

Yuki's touch on his arm was warm in contrast with the cold night wind that ruffled the leaves of the trees below them.

'We are going out,' was all the novelist had said. He felt Yuki guiding him carefully out of the balcony and into the lounge. He couldn't bring his eyes to meet those of the novelist; he was afraid they'd send another one of those unprecedented blizzards that paralyzed him earlier. But above all, he didn't want to agitate him any more than he already had.

They both stood at the edge of the sofa, Shuichi hiding his eyes behind soft strands of hair and Yuki clenching his jaw and looking to the side. He was going to make things right, he reminded himself, but something about Shuichi was causing him to break into a cold sweat.

'What's wrong here? It's not like other times. Why is he avoiding my gaze? It's not the meanest thing I've said to him. Why is he so quite?' A million questions invaded the writer's mind; something was definitely making him feel uneasy. Yuki reached out for the fragile man in front of him and cupped his delicate chin, tilting his head upwards to force visual contact.

What the novelist found sent a chill down his spine; Shuichi's eyes were glazed over and he appeared to be looking through him, as though Yuki was some kind of spectral being and not a human in the flesh. 

Shuichi didn't say anything for once, no words came to mind. He'd apologized enough times during the course of their relationship to last him a lifetime. That bizarre layer of permafrost was still numbing his heart and he felt oddly detached, as though the whole scene wasn't real. He had tried to call Yuki repeatedly and it was the novelist's fault for not realizing the phone was disconnected, if he'd wanted to check up on him, then he could have just _called_. He felt so tired, so very tired. This game was starting to get a bit old now.

Yuki waited for a reaction from his lover and he braced himself for the oncoming slaughter of whines and tears that would surely ensue soon. It was okay, he was ready, he could take it. Then he would wait for him to calm down and pat him in the head and call him a baka, and everything would be as good as new.

Silence.

"I'm sorry," the novelist finally whispered. 

Shuichi's eyes widened in surprise and looked into the amber orbs of his usually aloof lover in disbelief. It was not that Yuki never apologized; it was just that after the outburst he'd let out earlier, the singer couldn't believe he'd atone so easily.

"Shuichi." 'Don't make this harder on me, please.' Yuki closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

At this, the singer lounged himself in his arms and started to cry openly. 

Well, not quite what he'd predicted but close. The novelist wrapped his arms around his lover's lithe frame and run his fingers through the singer's hair.

'My name, he called my name, he sounded so confused. He does love me, he needs me; how could I not see?' Shuichi buried himself further onto Yuki's shirt and sniffled. The world was coming back into focus and the frosty bite in his chest had disappeared and been replaced by that familiar blanket that was now kindly returning the senses to his body. 'So warm, so warm.' He sniffled some more.

"I'm really sorry Yuki," Shuichi lamented between muffled sobs.

"Don't be. It's my fault. Now let's have a shower and get changed, okay? I'm taking you out for dinner."

Shuichi's face instantly radiated with happiness as he pulled his head back to smile at his grumpy boyfriend. "Where are we going?" he questioned, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Somewhere I've never taken you before," answered the blonde with a hint of mystery.

Shuichi freed himself, albeit reluctantly, from his lover's hold and stormed towards the bathroom. 

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, I'm so excited, I love surprises! Yuki is taking me out on a mystery date! I'm so lucky!" Shuichi shouted as he practically ripped his clothes off.  He could hardly wait to be out of the place with his beloved and on a date, no less! 

Yuki followed the singer leisurely and arrived at the bathroom door; he was pleasantly surprised with the sight that greeted him. The vocalist was completely naked now and had his back to him; he was whistling some merry tune whilst looking for a clean towel in the cabinet. The novelist allowed his eyes to roam pruriently over the smooth landscape before him. From Shuichi's toned legs, up the curvature of Shuichi's plump and delightfully shaped buttocks, around his tiny and pliant waist and along those delicate thin arms. His shoulder blades jutted out slightly from his back (Oh, now that was something Yuki loved), and finally that long, gracious neck of his. screaming for attention.

Shuichi was startled to hear the door close behind him and find the novelist examining him thoroughly and shamelessly with fire in his eyes golden eyes, hands behind his back. He blushed beat red instantly and heard the lock being latched into place. 

"You can shower first if you want to," he said smiling.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to delay us any more than necessary. It would save us time if we just showered together, ne?" Yuki had made his way to where Shuichi stood and was grazing his elegant fingers over the singer's smooth neck. This action made the younger man shudder and he rolled his head to the side, which quickly prompted the writer to latch at his neck and collar bone, kissing, biting and licking, leaving wet trails with his tongue in his wake.

All was definitely good again.

~*~*~*~

Shuichi and Yuki sat in the luxurious Mercedes. Yuki was wearing one of his black suits with a burgundy shirt whereas Shuichi had opted for a pair of navy trousers he saved for special occasions, along with a plain white shirt that accentuated his lavender eyes and magenta hair. They both wore black shoes, except Yuki's looked more worn in since the singer hardly bothered to dress up. Yuki stole a quick glance at the man humming next to him and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly; he looked absolutely adorable. 

"Na, Yuki, give me a hint, what kind of restaurant is it?" Shuichi pulled out the puppy eyes in a desperate attempt to crack his lover's will, but to no avail.

"I said I was taking you out for dinner, I never said I was taking you to a restaurant." 'Now that's the only hint I'm giving you Shuichi. You'll never guess anyway.'

The singer frowned. 'Out for dinner but not to a restaurant? What kind of statement is that?' He then looked out of the window. They hadn't ventured into the city; instead, they were driving through the outskirts and the suburb they were currently in looked posh and fit for the very wealthy, although he'd never been there before. It only served to amplify his enthusiasm and he couldn't help bouncing in the seat and looking all around him in search for something that might give Yuki's intentions away. 

The gates to the house were wide open and the novelist pulled in onto an ample driveway. "We are here. Can you tell already?" Yuki pulled the hand break on and switched off the engine.

Shuichi stepped out of the car and examined the place thoroughly. They had parked in front of a very nice house; it wasn't excessively big, compared to some of the ones along the same street, but it was definitely just as classy and stylish, if not more so. The garden was well kept; all the rose bushes were perfectly trimmed and shaped, strategically placed to make the most of the space. The little pond to the side was crystal clear and mirrored the image of the full moon in its complete stillness. Even the pebbles were round, smooth and of unusual colors. Definitely not your average house. There was a garage on his left with its doors closed, no more cars were visible. As Yuki approached the door, a light lit above him bathing him in an orange glow. 

"Stop scampering around baka. Come here." Yuki opened the door to the house and stepped in, followed by a somewhat panicky Shuichi clinging to his arm. Yuki took his coat off and perched it on a peg at the entrance.

"Yuki where are we? Whose house is this? Why have you brought me to someone's house?" The young man's voice was a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. The house inside was as elegant as one may have expected, and as they made their way further in, they could hear classical music coming out from a room. 

Suddenly Shuichi was very afraid and stopped dead in his tracks, rooted to the floor in fear. Yuki had brought him to someone's house for dinner, as a couple! Whose house was this? A fellow writer? His editor? This was NOT what he was expecting. They had never gone out in public like this! Just what the hell was Yuki thinking? And why today of all days? And without warning too! He could have sworn Yuki worn a delighted and self-satisfied expression on his face. 

Yes, he was definitely smirking. Yuki Eiri could be so cruel sometimes; he was enjoying torturing the poor singer by keeping him in the dark.

"Relax. It's not as bad as you think," said Yuki calmly. Shuichi spotted a door that stood ajar a couple of meters away from him. 'A washroom!' He unclipped himself from Yuki's arm and locked himself promptly in the bathroom, hyperventilating with his back resting against the door. 'Not good, not good.' His eyes darted around in the darkness as he looked for the light switch with trembling hands.

"What the hell are you doing, baka?" Yuki turned the knob but found his lover had imprisoned himself inside. He banged his head against the door, frustrated by the childish actions of Shuichi. 

"Shuichi, I'm going to count to ten and if you haven't come out by the time I'm finished, I'm going to break the door down and drag you out by the ears," he said as he rubbed his temples lightly, "I'm sure you don't want to make a scene like that, now, do you?"

"You wouldn't!" tried Shuichi, without as much conviction in his voice as he would have liked.

"Try me," was all the novelist said before sighing in exasperation.

"One, 

two, 

three, 

four-" 

He was cut off by Shuichi's cry of desperation. "Okay, okay, I'll come out in a minute, just give by a moment to collect myself, okay? I'm sure you don't want me to screw things up more than I do."

"Five minutes, Shuichi. That's how long you have, else I'm fulfilling my threat. You are worrying over nothing anyway." 

Shuichi heard as Yuki's footsteps carried him away from the door and he yelped in relief. Walking up to the mirror, he checked himself. The hair was a bit messy, but then again it always was. His face didn't look too good though; the rosy colour had been drained from his cheeks and replaced by a tinge of yellowish-green. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered, resting his hands on the sink for support.

He walked into the lounge and examined the scene before him. The table had been carefully prepared, complying with all the guidelines of Japanese formal table setting right down to the last detail. Some elements of occidental origin had been blended in nicely as well. All the paraphernalia was in place: two wine glasses per person, a larger glass for water, all on the right hand side. Additionally, a cup for sake had been added. As to be expected, a pair of carefully decorated chopsticks was placed first in front of each diner, each on their quaint rest in the shape of a silver leaf. Just atop the chopsticks laid the rice bowl on the left and the soup bowl on the right. Above these two, were the pickles plate and the side dish. All the bowls were made out of fine lacquered china ware. The long sturdy table was high like the occidental tables, and was covered with a pristine and delicate white table cloth. On the middle of the table, a pulchritudinous arrangement of fresh roses provided a focal point. Either side of the fine flower vase, two long, exquisitely engraved and shiny silver candle holders stood proud, several scented, glossy candles in their grasp gave the room an intimate touch as their light flickered weakly. He also spotted the traditional Japanese cooking pot. The blonde lifted one of the crystal glasses and flicked a nail against it, making it 'clink'. He heard someone creep up behind him and put the glass down.

 "Eiri, you actually came! Did you bring Shuichi with you?" she asked with a voice he hadn't heard in a long time; a happy voice.

"Yeah, the baka is having a nervous breakdown in your bathroom right now."

"Eiri! You haven't told him where you've brought him have you?" she asked amused. Well, at least Eiri seemed to be having fun for once.

"And to what do we owe this exuberant display? You know I don't care for excessive presentations." Yuki's tone of voice didn't betray any emotion, except for slight annoyance at the, in his opinion, needless lavishness. 'Shuichi will like it though,' he admitted to himself. 

_Meanwhile back in the washroom._

Shuichi had gotten his breath under control and was starting to look healthy again. His hands had stopped shaking and he was recovering his confidence again. This was a good thing, he told himself, he would not be a nervous wreck, everything would be just dandy. That's right, Yuki trusted him enough to bring him over for dinner at a friend's house and he was not going to disappoint the writer. He grinned like a madman in front of the mirror and failed to repress a lunatic cackle. The two men that walked pass by the corridor at that moment looked at each other in confusion at hearing the creepy sound. 

_Back in the lounge.___

"Eiri, it's not often that we have guests for dinner. Besides, in case you haven't noticed there are five places allocated at the table," she grinned. Why did she sound so elated? Yuki looked at the table and frowned; indeed there were five seats. At that very instant the two men walked in chatting.

Yuki's ever-narrow eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly; certainly the biggest display of human emotion she had seen in a while.

"You have got to be kidding!" Yuki glared at everyone in the room individually. He'd been cornered, and they knew it. Well he would unequivocally not give them the satisfaction of watching him fall prey to their little scheme.

"Now, now Eiri-san, is that way to greet your good old cousin?" The blonde smiled, "I know we don't exactly get along like a house on fire [1] but couldn't you abandon the disdainful and stuck-up comportment and grace your sister for once?" 

"Hatori, please, don't order Eiri to drop an attitude you yourself are showing right now, that's called hypocrisy." Mika defended her brother, Hatori had done nothing wrong, that she knew, to deserve such a welcome, but cousin or not he was being too vicious and she would not stand for it. 

"I'm sorry Mika, I do apologize." The photographer cooled down straight away.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," she replied glancing at Eiri and cocking her head slightly.

"I'll apologize if he apologizes to me first," he said without malice.

A pink-haired boy could hear the sounds of what sounded like an argument coming in from the room at the end of the corridor, had he ruined everything already? He rushed in and clumsily stumbled in the room, loosing his footing and crashing against someone's back. The person in question turned around and caught him before he fell. Black pants, black shoes, flash of blonde, a familiar voice, "Sorry Yuki, is everything okay?" He looked up and was greeted by no other than the man who'd tended to him last night. The photographer winked at him and smiled.

"Ask him yourself."

Yuki sprang forward and practically slapped Hatori's hand away from Shuichi's wrist.

"This was a mistake Shuichi, we are leaving." Yuki dragged a stupefied Shuichi towards the door as the singer realized the situation. Tohma, Mika and Hatori stood there, just as bewildered as he was.

"Ever so grateful Eiri-san. Never mind the fact that your sister has spent the whole day in the kitchen and has poured all her efforts into perfecting a family dinner. You still don't care for other people's feelings. I can't believe I actually thought you might have grown up a bit since last time we met." Hatori spoke evenly, clenching his fists at his sides. 

Yuki stopped at the door and turned around, shooting his cousin the most venomous glare he could conjure, but Hatori didn't even flinch. Instead, he countered Yuki with a minacious scowl of his own. His cousin was wrong if he thought he feared him, he'd come face to face with plenty of men much more murderous than him amongst the leaders of African guerrillas. Compared to them, Yuki's daggers felt like a child's frustrated attempt at hurting a rock with their flimsy kicks. He knew fear, and this wasn't it.

Now Yuki remembered why he didn't like Hatori; their temperament was too similar, like the same poles of a magnet, and they repelled each other with the same force magnets would. Damn the genes that cursed through their blood. He looked over at Mika, who suddenly appeared very frail and saddened, defeated even. Tohma was rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, and Shuichi just looked back and forth between the two men as if he was spectating a tennis match.

He would _not_ pass as childish. However, Yuki Eiri always did what he wanted; he didn't care what others thought, right? But her sister's pained expression was getting the best of him, and he was ruining everything for Shuichi too. He was certainly not doing it because of what that idiot had said. 

He released Shuichi's wrist and swallowed his pride this once. He could have sworn he'd get food poisoning, the taste in his mouth bitter like bile. He straightened his shirt and walked to the table where he sat down with his head held high.

"Fine," he said lackadaisically.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, the air was filled with apprehension and it seemed as though everyone was holding their breath. 

'Nothing that a little wine cannot mend,' Mika was quick to react and produced a bottle of expensive looking red wine. 

"Shuichi, would you mind helping me out in the kitchen for a second?" she asked the singer.

He looked back at her in utter confusion. "Eh?" was all he could manage with a dumbfounded expression. She looked irritated for a moment and grabbed his arm; it seemed people were doing that a lot this evening. Tohma also left the room after Mika, saying he was going to change into something more comfortable.

The two blondes remained silent, ignoring each other purposely to the best of their abilities. The only sound in the room came from the speakers; they could both recognize Mozart's William Tell Overture playing, it was almost comical. As if on cue, they both took out their cigarettes and lit up; nicotine would soothe their boiling blood.

tbc 

[1] Ok, my beta told me in America you don't say "get along like a house on fire". Doh! Who understood that line? Anybody? In Britain you say it to mean that two people get along extremely well and when they get together they get carried away because they just get on so well they give off sparks sort of thing. Oh, well, explanation over.

Well, how was that? What will happen over dinner? Two lions head to head!

Now you know a bit more about Hatori and how he knows everybody, more explanations in future chapters! Why don't Yuki and him get on? Just what did he do in his time abroad? Is he going to find out about Yuki and Shu? What are his feelings towards our lovely singer exactly?

I'm pretty sure most of you know William Tell Overture, if not by name I'm sure you'd all recognize it if you heard it. I can just picture those two in the room with that playing and I can't help but laugh.yeah.I'll go and hibernate for the rest of eternity now.weird humor, oh well! 

*Goes and hides under desk*

Thanks again to all those who review, I think I have a few new readers (maybe?) and that I've lost a few along the way. Oh well, can't blame them! ^_^ Thanks to all those who read even if they don't review, I hope you are all waiting to hear more on this!

What would I do without my dearest beta reader? Little Dai-chan goes by the pen name of **Animegirl9** and she is an awesome writer. Her stories are beautiful, powerful, steaming and the characters are greatly written, especially Eiri! Lots of action and exciting pairings go on in her fic **The Opposite of Gravity, **along with a big secret little Ryu-chan is hiding! I worship her and thank her for putting up with my antics and helping me with comments and correcting my awful punctuation! Thanks Dai-chan, you rule the world! Now everybody go and read her story, you will enjoy it, guaranteed!

As always, **Mirai**** Aria** gets second mention. Thanks for reviewing and reading the story, even if it can't compare to your masterful **Yuki** fic. What do you think of the last chapter? Predictable I know. Well I'm sorry I can't weave plots like yours but I hope you found a small amount of amusement in it!

**Dark Kagome 2**: Wow you were my first reviewer! Thanks for the threat, it makes me feel good! Don't worry I rather enjoyed writing this last chapter and I'm already working on the next one! Hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks a lot!

**justxme**: Well Yuki is a bit short when it comes to words. He wouldn't tell Shuichi straight out, but Shuichi knows him and can tell, so they reconciled ^_^ How long does the calm before the storm last? Will there be a storm at all? Keep reading to find out!

**CPV Phantoms-CTFA**: Ah *sigh*, you always grace me with your reviews so early! Thanks, it's very encouraging! You call me Pato-sama *blushes*, that's a big name! Anyways, Dark P don't turn into Hulk, it's bad for your blood pressure... Thanks Crimson P for rescuing me from Dark P's evil claws. Let's make peace though, okay? *Steels glomp from Boogiep, winks*. Lol.

**Anime-Earth**: Don't worry. Hatori is nothing like Shigure, well except he's a joker! But he takes things more seriously than Shigure and he's about to take matters even more seriously.

**Pan-chan5**: Hope you are still itching for the next one!

**Punky****-girl**: Ah, the dinner is next, what will happen? Wait and read!

**Black Dios**: Thanks for Pocky and for reviewing, you always do. BIG THANKS *glomps*

**Phoenix**** 3:16**: Did this chapter capture your attention too? I hope so! Yes, love triangle is in the air! And things are going to heat up soon enough! But let's not jump ahead of us, everything in due course.

**mayorie**: Oooh! New reviewer! Hello and welcome to War of Hearts! Yes, my point exactly, Hatori will not be a push over, but can he catch Shu's attention? Well, we'll have to sit tight and watch the whole thing unravel!

**Risukii****-chan**: OMG!! I love your reviews! I would love to give you the award again but need to have variety. I'm glad you liked my crazy line, Hatori just can't help but tease, and I think he needed to relax a bit himself; Shu makes him feel so awkward! I know he may have been a bit OOC with the idea I was giving, that's why I said I'll be more careful from now on. We don't know all there is to know about him though; hopefully things will become clearer in the future. Keep your head intact, no head banging please; you are too precious to loose you at this point! I'll update soon, tell me how you like it and be honest, ne?

**Princess of Mirrors: **Hopefully this chapter wasn't confusing, is Yuki okay?

**firedragon97**: Bwuaa haa haaa Yeah, tension is building up alright! More to come in the future ~_^

**Naeda**: thanks for reviewing Chapters 1 and 2. You are probably not reading this chapter this week, but by the time you get to this chapter you'll see I read your reviews and appreciated them, thanks a lot! Keep them coming!

**wyrd2Burfrnd**: Yuki kinda knows Shu is special to him, but remember we don't fully realize just how essential things are until we loose them. Will it come to that? Well, that's for you to find out in the future!

**KumagorouBeam**: Wow, I'm lost for words! God himself! That's too much, Arigatou godaizmasu *bow-bow* (in Sakano fashion). I know the story is nothing original but hopefully the way it is told is entertaining enough to keep you motivated. At first I didn't know how to start, and since it was Gravi, I just thought 'give it Gravi setting', but now  I do realize there is plenty of that going around and people have read it enough times. Fanfics should have new material, ne? Anyway, I'll try my best to keep it enjoyable! :P

**Pshyco**** Gurl**: I hope that flowed smooth. That's why I said you didn't know where I was taking the story. I was never gonna have Shu and Yuki in bad terms, well, aside from the usual conflicts. I just didn't want to portray a perfect relationship, because otherwise is no fun! Lol. Did you like this chapter? You can kick my ass into next week if you didn't and I wouldn't blame you, review!

**Shiroyuki**** Hikari**: Well and here is why they are so similar! In looks at least; they have the same genes! They may be similar at a glance in character too, but they are very different in many aspects. Keep reading the next few chapters and you'll see for yourself!

**Pixy**: Thanks for reviewing! I only tortured Shu-chan a little bit here, just by making him panic a bit! He won't be mistreated all throughout, but life can't always be peachy!

**Kitsune011**: Thanks for reviewing! I understand it may not be your cup of tea, but thanks for commenting on it! All feedback is valued!

**Baybhie**: I understand you been busy, I thought you weren't reading it anymore but I'm happy if you drop every now and then and tell me that you are! You were my **100th **reviewer too! Wow, over 100 reviews, I never thought people would like it and that I enjoyed hearing from all of you so much! *Hearts floating around me*If you continue that is. Anyways, you know I reviewed **Phone Call**, get those two together soon! You know everyone is dying to see it!!

**Authormichals**: Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Hatori is Yuki's cousin! That's why they look alike! But they are different. More to come next; and just how is Hatori going to try to get Shu anyway? Will he do that to his own family? Wait. he doesn't know Yuki and Shu are together, does he? Mmmhhh. the answers in chapter 8!

**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box**: I'm glad my explanation made sense! If you are ever in doubt, just ask! Yes, I think Hatori is sexy too, well in my mind he is anyway! Confrontations coming up! Or are they? Read chapter 8 to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

This week's **Award of the Week** goes to a **very **talented writer I discovered this week. She reviewed in Gurabyteshyion but said she is following the story here. I almost died when she said she did! I was ecstatic and beyond myself with happiness.and stress!! _  She is extremely talented and the two stories I've read by her made a huge impact on me, since I agree with what was being said. Some of the best stuff I've ever read, I take my hat off to you! Her pen name is **_Reika_**__and her two fics **Cruel** and **Smiling Monster** are a must read for _anyone_ that appreciates good writing. **18 or over** strictly though! Go on, I know you will go and read anyway, but I warned you, not for the eyes of youngsters! And if you read them and don't understand them, well then that'd explain why you read something easy and light hearted like my fic, for hers are outstanding pieces of work. I find it hard to believe she is reading this story, I don't blame you if you stop :P I have many ideas I want to put forward later, but I get sidetracked, lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, you are the best!


	8. Over Dinner

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation or the characters portrayed within it. I only own this story and a couple of characters in it :D

****

**_Gomennasai: _**_Formal apology_

****

************************************************************************

**_Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell._**

**_                                                                     Joan Crawford 1904-1977, American Actress_**

************************************************************************

**I have added little comments, like the one above, before each previous chapter. Each to do with the topic of each chapter, please do go back and check them out if you want ^_^                           **

I also noticed that lots of my reviews are long and so nice, you guys are the BEST!! I love you all! Lol

Enjoy this chappie.

**                              War of Hearts**

**Chapter 8******

**Over Dinner**

Hatori pretended to be passionately captivated by Tohma's CD collection, when in fact all he could think about was why Shuichi was here and why he'd come with his cousin. 

'How do they know each other?' 

'Are they really good friends?' 

He didn't know Yuki to be friendly in the least, and Shuichi was so jaunty and easy going. 'How can those two get along well?' 

'They must do though, because otherwise they wouldn't have come together to a family gathering, right?'

'But Tohma wasn't that friendly towards Shuichi from what I've seen,' the photographer frowned. 

The blonde was getting a bit nervous; Shuichi looked drop-dead gorgeous and he didn't know if he could hold himself back from telling him so. He took a long drag from his cigarette. God, this was so ridiculous! He felt like a stupid teenager in love! Not that he would know what that felt like since he'd never been all that interested in girls back at school, but he guessed it must be similar to what he was experiencing right now. Who would have thought it? The great player, the one who never committed to anyone... actually _falling_ for someone? 

'It can't be! It is... it is... well, it's just ludicrous, dammit! Bloody preposterous! Dammit, dammit, dammit!'

He continued his musings without realizing that he was nervously shifting the CDs and Yuki was stealing small irritated glances at him.

'And for a *boy*! A bloody snotty kid!' He couldn't make his mind up. When the boy was away it was easy to pretend everything was normal again. But his presence turned everything on its head! Like this morning... he looked at his two fingers and smiled. 

'What is wrong with me?' His shaking hand caused a little pile of CDs to fall on the floor.

Yuki, for his part, also happened to be unusually interested in the embroidered pattern of the rug below his feet. 

'Why am I still here? And with this goddamn idiot to boot!' 

Yuki recalled the last time they'd met. Until about four years ago, they hadn't seen each other since they were little, way before he went to New York with Tohma. At the time, they had gotten along well, they were kids after all, and had shared a passion for being mischievous and annoying their elders. Since they looked so similar, and Hatori was barely a year older than he was, they used to confuse their poor old grandmother. They actually thought they were pulling the veil over her eyes, but now that he was an adult, he realized she had just been playing along with their prank. 

That was when they were children though. They were children no longer. Eiri went to New York, and when he came back he was a different person; he was Yuki. His cousin's parents had a fall out with the family and cut all ties loose.  Not that Yuki cared; he didn't care for anything anymore. Then time went by, he started writing and despite his youth, no one could deny he had an innate talent for story telling. He was soon singled out as a promising best-seller. His first novel was widely acclaimed and things took off from there. Then, four years ago and exactly three years after he had gotten back from New York, he'd had to go to a photo shoot for the back cover of his latest novel and some magazine article about romance novelists.  

_"Hello, Yuki-san. Please sit yourself down.  Your photographer will be finished shortly. Would you like a drink?"_

_"Sure. I'll have some coffee," he replied as he lit a cigarette. The lady looked nervous for a moment and stammered, struggling to make out some words. Yuki's skin wrinkled in an irritated frown._

_"She's trying to tell you that you can't smoke here," a deep voice behind him spoke. Yuki turned around to meet a grinning blonde that was unnervingly similar-looking to himself. He had a camera hanging from his neck. Yuki turned, ignoring the man completely and the lady made herself scarce._

_"Is it possible you have forgotten about me? And here when I heard they needed a photographer for the great Yuki Eiri I offered so that I could meet you again! Do you not remember your cousin? We used to drive grandmother nuts during the summer holidays impersonating each other. The name Hatori ring any bells?" The photographer asked hopefully.  _

_Yuki just kept smoking his cigarette. _

_"I don't know what you are talking about," he lied. He wasn't in the mood for happy family reunions._

_"I see... Well, I sure remember you! It's so great to see you again. I'd say we look more similar now than we did all those years ago! Isn't that incredible?" He ran his fingers through his mane of blonde hair._

_"If you are ready then we can get on with the shooting.  I'd like to finish this as soon as possible." Yuki stood and stared at the blonde. Hatori's smile was wiped off his face immediately. He stared back into Yuki's eyes and spoke. _

_"Well, in that case, I advise you put your cigarette out.  It's against the rules, and I'm not taking any pictures until you do so." Yuki did as he was told. It was nearly finished anyway, and he was being rude.  He was just in a bad mood; he hated this photo session bullshit. _

_"If you'd like to follow me, please."__ Hatori's tone was formal, and he turned around and walked along the corridor. The photographer didn't believe about Yuki not recognizing him; he'd seen the glint of recognition glow faintly in the writer's eyes when he'd turned around. His trained eye never failed him, and he was good at reading body language; he had to be in this profession. Eiri was lying and didn't change his statement when probed a bit further. _

_The photo session went smoothly. Hatori tried to crack a few jokes with the writer but Yuki had none of it. He was dead serious and straight to the point.  He just wanted to get the hell out of there and have another cigarette. Where was that coffee? Dammit!_

_In the end, Hatori tried one more time._

_"You really don't remember me? I am seeing a lot of Tohma recently.  I am Nittle Grasper's photographer. That's how I learned that he married Mika, and that you went by the pen name of Yuki Eiri."_

_'Click' the photographer took a picture of Yuki crossing his legs and looking to the side slightly._

_"I've arranged to meet her next week actually.  Has she said anything to you? Ever since my parents fell out with the rest of the Uesugi clan, they banned me from keeping in touch with anyone. I would have liked to do something about it earlier, but I've been busy trying to improve my photographing skills," he said and waved the camera in the air for accentuation._

_"I am going abroad in a few months. I got a job with National Geographic and I'm going to report on the African Guerrillas. I'm a bit scared actually, but I'm also looking forward to seeing the wide world. If all goes well, I'll get other jobs." The blonde smiled. _

_The haughty writer was proving to be a hard bone to chew. All he had said up to now were a bunch of disinterested aah's and eeh's. _

_In the end, Hatori's patience cracked. Here he'd been rambling on like an idiot for a good half hour, and Yuki hadn't even had the decency to respond or acknowledge that he at least knew him._

_"Okay, we are done.  You may leave now." Yuki made to get up._

_"If the almighty Yuki Eiri ever feels like catching up on some good times, then just talk to Tohma or Mika. Unless you have barricaded them from your life, too. Maybe the mega popular romance novelist is suddenly too important to interact with lesser beings.  Well, I'm sorry I have wasted your time, oh omnipotent one!" Hatori chuckled but it was a bitter laughter. He had really been looking forward to seeing his cousin again. He had gone out of his way and offered to do the job, even if it wasn't his field, and Eiri had paid him the same attention he'd pay an insignificant splattered ant lying helplessly in the middle of the road._

_And again he got no answer from the other blonde. It was like talking to a damn brick wall. Yuki put on his coat, lit a cigarette and left without sparing him a glance. _

_'Stuck up idiot,' thought Hatori._

That was the last time they met. Over the next few months prior to Hatori's departure, he'd deepened the relationship with Mika and Tohma, Tohma especially since they saw each other a lot more often. What the hell had crawled up his ass anyway? Big headed writer, acting all phlegmatic.

In the kitchen, Mika was preparing to take all the meat and vegetables that would be cooked at the table. She was hoping those two were social and didn't ruin the evening for everyone. She had been surprised Yuki accepted to come along when she called him late in the afternoon, and was not fully convinced he had just accepted to get her off his back. It was a last minute decision and now that she'd accepted Shuichi, she wanted to spend sometime with both; it'd be good for the family.  

"Shuichi," she started seriously. "I wanted to apologize for discouraging you to have a relationship with my brother. Being with you has obviously had a good effect on him.  The proof is that he came here tonight with you and is still sitting at the table." 

Shuichi was caught completely by surprise. Mika was actually apologizing to him and saying that him being together with Yuki was a good thing? Could the day get any weirder? Shuichi pinched himself hard in the arm. 'Must make sure this isn't a dream.' His eyes glimmered and wobbled, he was practically drooling and hunched forward to glomp Mika, but she was expecting something similar. Fortunately for her, Ryuichi had provided her with plenty of training, and she placed a large tray in front of her, causing Shuichi to bang his face against it.  

"I hope I haven't misjudged you. If you prove me wrong, I'll make sure the rest of your career as a singer is swept under the carpet and buried away in the deepest swamp along with the rest of Bad Luck. Do I make myself clear?" Now that was more like something Shuichi would expect Mika to say. He nodded frantically and turned serious.

"I won't disappoint you. I love Yuki more than anything in the world and nothing can change that," he said stubbornly. 

"For your own benefit, I hope it's the truth," she finished cheerfully. Mika could be really scary...

"Mika-san..." Shuichi begun.  "Why is that guy here?  How does he know Yuki?"

Mika turned to face him.  "Why do you ask?"

Shuichi frowned. "I don't like the way he spoke to Yuki," he said with a pout. As expected, Shuichi always defended Yuki, even if the writer was in the wrong. It was kind of reassuring in a way though.  Mika was glad.

"Hatori is our cousin. I don't know all the details, but they had some sort of encounter in the past, and they haven't got along since. They are just very obstinate and set in their ways. They clash." She sighed. "They are both good men though, and I believe if they gave each other a chance they would get along well. They used to you know?" A snippet of nostalgia clang to her voice. "Cut him some slack will you? He's not as obnoxious as he lets out. He is a provoker that's all. You mustn't pay him much heed.  Half the time you can't tell whether he's being serious or whether he's just trying to coax a reaction from you. He's that kind of person." She washed her hands in the sink and handed Shuichi a tray to carry. "Come on.  Help me take the soup bowl to the table.  It's getting cold."

Tohma came back in a pair of dark jeans and a dark green turtle neck jumper. The two blondes seemed to be lost in a world of their own; things were cruising so far. They hadn't touched the wine. Tohma went and poured everybody a glass. Mika and Shuichi came in from the kitchen. Mika started serving the soup and Shuichi sat next to Yuki. Since Tohma and Mika headed the table on either side, the only place left for Hatori to sit was either in front of Shuichi or Yuki, he didn't even considered it twice and sat in front of the singer.

"Shuichi, I don't think you two have been formally introduced yet," Tohma said in his singsong voice, looking at Shuichi and then turning his gaze to Hatori.

"Actually we—"

"We haven't.  You are right." Shuichi quickly cut Hatori off. He didn't know why, but considering the cousins didn't like each other all that much, he thought it best not to tell about their chance meeting.  With too many things to explain, there was no need to complicate matters further. Besides, a white lie never hurt anyone.

Hatori gave Shuichi an amused look.  Shuichi responded with pleading eyes and a light kick under the table. The photographer grinned. "That's right, we haven't been introduced _formally_, I guess." Tohma's eyes narrowed for a moment and Yuki just looked out the window, willing for the dinner to be over as soon as possible.  He could feel a headache coming on already.

Tohma introduced the two and proposed a toast to help ease the atmosphere. Yuki slid the glass of wine away from Shuichi and poured him a glass of water instead. Shuichi looked embarrassed and centred his vision on the roses at the table. 

"You've done a nice job, Mika-san.  It's all very stylish. I've never dined at a classier table," Shuichi said nicely.

"Baka, I knew you'd like it," Yuki said before realizing all eyes laid on him. He cleared his throat and resumed to staring into nothing after setting the jug of water down.

"Don't you like wine Shindou-san?" asked the photographer, somewhat confused.

"I...I..." Shuichi didn't know what to say. He seldom drank wine, but he didn't dislike it as such. Yuki chuckled. "Shuichi and alcohol don't go hand in hand," the writer said flatly as he started on his soup. 

"I didn't ask you, Eiri-san.  I think Shindou-san could have answered my question on his own. I think he's old enough to decide whether he'd rather drink water or wine." Hatori was still wondering about the relationship between the singer and his cousin.

"You can call me Shuichi, Hatori-san, and don't worry, Yuki is right.  I don't like wine all that much." Shuichi smiled brightly. Hatori's eyes lit up at that smile and his heart beat quickened.  'Not again.' Yuki glared at Hatori, but the photographer was too involved looking at Shuichi to even notice.

"In that case you can call me Hatori." The photographer raised his glass. "Cheers." 

Everyone else raised their glass, except for Yuki, and Tohma said, "Welcome back to Japan, Hatori, and congratulations on an outstanding performance, Shuichi." Everyone took a sip from their glass aside form the novelist, who just kept supping his soup.

At first, silence dominated and all that could be heard was the sound of chopsticks against plates and bowls and the odd "could you please pass me the soy sauce?" along with the sizzling of the food being cooked at the table. After a couple of glasses of wine however, dinner went by swiftly with Hatori dominating the conversation with funny anecdotes that everyone was sure were half made up.

"It's the truth, I swear. I really did think that lion was just going to circle the tree until I either died from de-hydration or decided to make a mad rush for it." Shuichi couldn't stop laughing at the images his brain was concocting. 

"I spent thirty six hours hanging for dear life on that sorry excuse for a branch until someone noticed my absence and sent a group of locals in my search." Shuichi laughed out loud again and wiped a tear from his violet eye. 

'It's useless. I give up. He's just lovely,' Hatori finally conceded in his mind. He barely knew him and he was of the same sex, but there was just something about him he couldn't escape.

"It sounds like you've done many fun things, Hatori-san.  Life in Japan is boring in comparison," the singer said, still giggling.

"It wasn't fun is the slightest at the time.  I promise. I have a framed picture of the lion somewhere.  I'll never forget it.  It was a rather beautiful specimen."

Yuki was twirling a fray that had come loose from a corner of the table cloth. He had a terrible headache, had probably drunk too much wine, and if that wasn't enough, the fact that he hadn't slept the previous night made him a more fractious writer than usual. What the hell was so funny anyway? Shuichi found amusement in the silliest of things.  He could be so feeble minded sometimes. He rubbed his temples lightly; Shuichi's high pitched laughter was not helping any.

"Will you just SHUT UP?" He snapped finally. "You are giving me a headache."

Everyone fell silent at the sudden explosion, and Shuichi's happy expression changed to a despondent one. 

"Sorry Yuki.  I didn't mean to annoy you.  I'll be quiet," the pink haired man said with a small voice. Hatori's heart sank.  He didn't like that grimace on the singer's beautiful face; it didn't suit him.

"What the hell is your problem, asshole?" Hatori banged his fist on the table and stoop up sharply, glaring at Yuki. Mika and Tohma didn't seem all that surprised; the novelist had, against all expectations, behaved rather well, if a bit languorously, and such an outburst was long overdue. 

"You are my goddamn problem. All of you!  I'm sick of this! I don't have to put up with this idiocy." He got up and made for the door.

"You are just a sour, egocentric bastard who thinks the world revolves around you. Well, I have some news for you, Yuki Eiri is not the centre of the universe and—" Shuichi suddenly stood up from his chair and slapped Hatori hard in the cheek, eyes burning with indignation. 

"Don't talk to Yuki like that! You know nothing about him.  You have no right to say such things." Tears were streaming down his face, and he was glaring at the photographer. 

Hatori held a hand to his burning cheek, even if that wasn't the part of his body that hurt the most at the moment. He was astounded to say the least. This was the wild side of Shuichi he'd only had a glance of till now. 

Everyone in the room was shocked, even Yuki. His boyfriend was the most unpredictable being to have set foot on the face of the Earth. The novelist didn't deserve the unconditional support he was graced with. Yuki had just lashed out at him, and the singer had still sided with him. Yuki didn't understand; he didn't understand at all. To top it all off, Hatori had defended Shuichi and got a slap in return. And yet there was an impious irony left in it all.  The world did indeed seem to revolve around Yuki Eiri after all.  

"Shuichi, I'm... I shouldn't have spoken to you like that.  I... I'm just... tired. I don't know what came over me," the usually stoic writer apologized for a second time that day, in a room full of people, which counted a stranger who happened to be his cousin. Sure enough hell could freeze over now and no one would be surprised in the least. 

Shuichi's eyes widened and the notion that maybe he should apologize too dawned on him. 

"I'm sorry, too, Hatori-san.  You've been nothing but kind to me.  Gomennasai." Shuichi bowed low over the table, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Hatori's pride still hurt, but that damn boy had a way of melting away any traces of animosity that may surface in those around him. Now he was sure Yuki and Shuichi had some kind of special relationship, and that Shuichi obviously cared for the writer very much. Shuichi was the kind of person to be offended by that done to the ones he loved more than what was done to himself and that just made him all the more special. The photographer laid both arms on Shuichi's shoulders and forced the boy to stand up straight.

"It's okay. Forget it. You hit like a girl anyway," he said cheerfully. Somehow that seemed to break the hostility in the room.  

"Who wants some coffee? I have Brazilian coffee a friend got for me. Why don't you all go the lounge and make yourselves comfortable?" Mika rescued the room from impending doom once again, and people did as they were told. Tohma followed her into the kitchen. 

"I'll help you."

**tbc******

**So, I bet you were expecting Yuki to snap on this one, weren't you? It's little wild Shu who looses it here, like he did with Hiro over the addition of a third member to Bad Luck, he's just so unpredictable sometimes. So you probably ask why I stopped there... there is a reason! Next chapter is R rated for reasons I'm not mentioning now ;), so I hope most of my readers are of age to read the next installment. Till then!**

Ok, big thanks to my most precious beta reader **Animegirl9**. She convinced me that it was ok to have Shu snapping and slapping the poor photographer, she said it was intense! Great, I don't know what I'd do without her opinions and suggestions, you are the best *glomps you* Love you! Update **The Opposite of Gravity **soon, people are dying to know more about it! And that K-fic you are writing is going to take the fandom world by a storm, keep it up!

**Mirai**** Aria:** Can I say that I love you and hate you at the same time? That Valentines fic was so sad and yet so awesome! You know how much your writing affects me, I hope you didn't find this chapter too boring, my fic centers around emotions and scenes rather than big mysteries *sigh*, only you can do that as well as you do. Please finish **Yuki **13 soon, I'm DYING to read it!! Hugs and kisses ^_^

**Phoenix****3:16**: I received your email about you having reviewed before finishing reading, don't worry. Now they know each other, but they knew each other before!  

**Nickle** : Over Dinner... that's what happened, but the best is yet to come... R rated though O.o If you can't read then skip next update, thanks for loving my story! I don't deserve it, lol.

**dark-kagome2**:Tension, tension indeed! I know who Shu ends up with but there is along and ardous road till we get there, keep reading!

**Joan Mistress of Magic :** I love love triangles too! Especially if they are evenly matched and you can't decide between them. This is your fave gravi story? *Faints in happiness* I never expected such a great welcome from everyone, wow! Look forward more soon!

**punky**** girl **: Thunder to strike on me? You wouldn't wanna kill me would you? *hides behind monitor after receiving deathly glare and growl* I'll update soon, ja!

**Mel ** : You go like a house on fire, great! Not everyone did you know? The wonders of languages... Nope, Yuki isn't a bastard in my eyes, neither is Hatori though, it's too easy otherwise! Shuichi is in for one hell of a ride...

**Black Dios** : Thanks for reviewing once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, were they they kind of sparks you were expecting? I hope I managed to amuse you, lol.

**quest4nreal** : Thank you very much for your review. Don't worry about your English, it's not a problem! It's nice to know many people are following this and I really appreciate that you took some of your time and efforts to let me know you are enjoying it, thank you VERY much! 

**CPV-Phantoms-CTFA :** A kite in the sky!!!! That's one of the most original things I've read! Lmao, that was hilarious, I've been going on about it all week. Anyway did you guys like it? Are you of age to read the next chapter? *bites nails*, if not, you can always skip, I'll write more or less what happened in the installment after that so that people don't loose track of the story. Love you all!! Please don't worry about getting your sanity back, I like you just as crazy as you guys come!****

**Sukura** : Well I update weekly now, was it up to your expectations?

**saku~****ya** : You have been reading! I'm glad and you can see what is happening so clearly, so can I! Lol, could you see Shuichi laughing cutely at the table? And Yuki loosing patience? Could you *hear* the slap across Hatori's face and the hurt look in his eyes? I hope so!! Wait till the next one!

**Reika **: Reika!! I have read your fics so many times already *sigh* They don't loose their power though. I have even gone as far as started reading your Fake fic. It's a manga I want to read and I don't read fics without reading manga first, but I was so tempted to read more of your stuff! And I wasn't disappointed, I have only read two chapters or so and it's great! I will review for it, I do know some background info on characters and it makes a great read ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter and look forward seeing the next one? Thanks for reviewing!****

**Anna Sartin**: Yes, that explains the similar temperament and looks, but there is more depth to their characters than just those. I hope I'm keeping your interest!****

**Creepy Science Genius Washu**: Nope, no such things as two Yuki's unfortunately, but it's fun if they are different enough to bring different emotions and perspectives to the same circumstances, ne? It's all about the way you see things, and this is going to get a bit complicated ....****

**panatlantic**: Lol, you are Australian! Great that they say 'like a house on fire' too over there. AS you can see Shu and Hatori and not getting along like a house on fire themselves... but that just adds emotion to it, they've only just met after all, things will improve. I hope I had a couple of new words for you there, maybe? I love learning new words myself, it's a hobby, I'm weird I know...****

**Bloaty**** Kitsune**: I do have a bit of an accent I guess, but nothing too British I'm afraid. I hope you enjoyed the update, let me know!****

**Risukii****-chan**: Risukii chan, you are the best, as always! I laughed a lot when reading your review, have you forgiven me? I hope so! * latches onto your leg with big puppy eyes*. And about the Valentine's thing, I'm writing one, I don't know if I'll post it or not, but if I do, I'll dedicate to you! Thanks for not malleting Yuki in the head, it would have made a bit of a mess in Mika's lounge and I would feel sorry for her. Can't kill poor Yuki-san, he's part of my master plan... I hope you enjoyed!****

**Am1-13th**: I'm so glad you like it! And you've added me to faves *author sees stars*. Wow! I hope latest developments didn't disappoint! Let me know!****

**imayb1**: I'm posting this and then I'm going to read your lemon! Lol, my next chapter is a bit sultry too... hope you read it and enjoy it. Of course I can't write dialogues and characters as well as you, but maybe it's amusing enough to keep you interested? I have trouble not jumping all over Eiri and declaring how wonderful he is, but that would ruin the point! Why do I torture myself like this, why??****

**firedraygon97**: More twists coming soon, stay tuned! Two cousins and one common interest, need I say more?****

**StarryEyedChick**: Yeah, I have given the characters some characteristics... most I think of them that way, but some things have been said to fit purpose of plot Bwuaa haaa haaa *cough, cough* Thanks for finally giving it a try after two weeks, I'm glad you did and reviewed. I love your Hiro*Shu fic, please update soon!!!****

**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box**: Hi Kitty kitty! Wah! Three blondes and a pink hair ball indeed, a damn fierce one at times too! thanks for reviewing!****


	9. In Love as in War

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the characters portrayed within it. I only own this story and a couple of characters in it :D

**PLEASE READ**: THIS CHAPTER **IS R RATED** FOR BAD LENGUAGE AND EXPLICIT SEXUAL REFERENCES. NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC (WOULD CALL IT LIME) BUT IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS KIND OF STUFF THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT. I TRY TO JUSTIFY THE ACTIONS OF ALL MY CHARACTERS TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES AND EVEN THOUGH I UNDESTAND I MAY NOT DO A GREAT JOB OF IT, PLEASE TRY TO BE OPEN MINDED AND ENJOY THE STORY FOR THE SAKE OF IT. HAVING SAID THAT, ENJOY! 

THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORTER. THE REASON IT'S COME SO SOON IT'S BECAUSE I'LL BE UPDATING AGAIN BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK AND THEN THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR OVER A WEEK SINCE I'M GOING AWAY FOR A FEW DAYS. SEE YOU ALL SOON!

* * *

  


**_What I needed most was to love and to be loved, eager to be caught. Happily I wrapped those painful bonds around me; and sure enough, I would be lashed with the red-hot pokers of jealousy, by suspicions and fear, by bursts of anger and quarrels._**

**_St.Augustine_**

* * *

  


**_                         War of Hearts_**

****

****

**Chapter 9**

**In love as in war**

Yuki sat on a maroon leather sofa chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose lightly. He let his index finger and thumb run along his fine eyebrows with practiced pressure and then draw a circle against his closed eyelids, causing him to see sparkles momentarily. He was exhausted and could feel a deep slumber wanting to take over him. He'd spent a long night worried about Shuichi; then they'd had an argument, not to mention their activities in the shower after they had made up, and now all this trying not to snap and act happy-go-lucky with the family was draining all his energy. But he *had* made a pact with himself. He felt physically and mentally weary now, not so much as annoyed, just mildly antagonized. He reclined back in the chair and closed his eyes for some much needed peace and quite; right now he just wanted to ignore everyone. He would have left already if it wasn't because he knew he had drunk too much and driving right now wasn't the smartest of ideas.

Shuichi sauntered around the room, his light foot steps lost in the thick carpet as he examined the collection of Nittle Grasper pictures and framed platinum albums that decorated the walls. The photographer limited himself to observing Shuichi. His cottony pink fringe swayed back and forth in front of his face under the small breaths of the singer.

Was it just him or was it hot in the room? He took his black jacket off and laid it on a chair. 

Everything had been going so well between them until he'd gone and verbally assaulted his cousin for being a prick. Shuichi had not liked it one bit. 

_'Don't talk to Yuki like that. You know nothing about him. You have no right to say such things._' 

The blonde wondered what Shuichi meant by that. Although to be fair, in Hatori's opinion, such irascibility was never justified. It was all about how people let things get the best of them, and judging by Yuki's actions, he was easily pushed over the edge. 

He walked towards Shuichi and stood behind him. "Are you a fan of Nittle Grasper then?" he asked softly. Shuichi jumped slightly; he hadn't heard the photographer sneak up on him. 

"Yes. Sakuma Ryuichi is my all time idol. He's my inspiration and the reason I decided to be a singer. I wanted... I want to reach his level. That's why we work so hard," Shuichi replied in a small voice that harbored reverence nonetheless, eyes fixed on a very large picture of the three members of Nittle Grasper on stage.

"You like that picture?" Hatori placed an arm on the wall next to the said picture and turned his head slightly so that he was half facing the singer. His eyes settled on the vocalist's cherry lips. 

"It's amazing. It almost looks like you can reach out and touch them." Shuichi stretched his hand and placed nimble fingers on the picture. "Like they are right there in front of you. You can almost hear them." 

"Really? I'm glad you like it. I took it. It was the last concert they gave before splitting up, and I tried hard to capture all that was Nittle Grasper. It's not an easy thing to do. They were unique." Hatori's eyes flickered to Shuichi's eyes, which were still transfixed on the image.

"Yeah..."

"Talking about concerts, would you like to see the pictures that I took of Bad Luck?" The blonde rested his head on the wall. Shuichi's head turned in his direction, eyes filled with excitement. 

"You have them already?" he asked.

Hatori smiled small. "Yeah, I developed them today. They are pretty good, if I may say so myself." Shuichi realized how close they were standing to each other and felt a bit flustered; he only ever stood this close to family, friends or Yuki. He looked at the floor and felt bad for slapping the tall man earlier.  In all truth he hadn't deserved it. 

"I'm sorry about earlier, I..."

"I said forget it, didn't I?"

"But..."

"No buts. It's fine, really. I won't meddle in your matters anymore. It's your business. I just felt it was unfair, that's all."

"You're very kind Hatori-san.  Thank you very much."

"You give me too much credit. You wouldn't say that if you knew me well." The photographer let out a quite laughter. 

"That's not what Mika-san says." Shuichi looked up smiling.

"Is it not? What does she say then?" Hatori asked arching his eyebrows, glad that the singer was back to his old self.

"Not telling," the pink haired replied playfully, sticking his tongue out like a child.

Hatori's smile faded and he locked his eyes back in Shuichi's mouth. The need to assault those luscious lips was greater than ever; he could almost feel himself shaking and bending forward. Almost. He quickly walked away and towards the table, where a manila envelope rested. 

"They are here. Come sit down. Let's look at them together." The blonde sat on a large sofa and started opening the envelope. Shuichi's heart raced within his chest. Had he just imagined the look on the blonde's eyes?  The longing, the intensity in those jade irises? He shook his head and chided at himself for thinking such thoughts. He cast a look at Yuki and smiled fondly. His lover was trying really hard to please him tonight. 'We'll go home right after some coffee.  He really needs to rest, but he also needs the coffee,' added Shuichi to himself as an afterthought. The singer went and sat by the other blonde. 

At that moment Yuki opened his eyes and saw Shuichi and Hatori sitting next to each other on the sofa adjacent to him. A bit too close for his liking. They seemed to be looking at something. The conversation between them was hushed, and they both smiled. Something within Yuki stirred, an uncomfortable feeling flared up in the pit of his stomach, sending him in full alert. 

"Wow! I never knew we looked like this. We look like professionals. It's almost as if it isn't us," Shuichi said as he looked over at the first few pictures of Bad Luck entering the stage.

"What do you mean you _look_ like professionals? You _are_ professionals!"

"I know. That... that's not what I meant. What I meant is that we look really good.  I don't know how to explain it.  I..."

"Don't worry, silly. I was just kidding. I know what you meant." Hatori ruffled Shuichi's hair in a natural gesture of affection.

Yuki observed the whole scene, getting a bit fidgety. It was not like he never saw Shuichi with other men. There was the baka's best friend whom he knew he still shared a bed with sometimes, and that idiotic idol of his, who was all over him every time they saw each other. He scratched the palm of his hand, which was staring to get a bit itchy. Maybe it was because his cousin looked so much like himself; it was almost like seeing what they may look like in the eyes of other people. Except that it wasn't. Yuki never showed his affection in public, well, not too much anyway. There was nothing to worry about, he told himself. Why were thoughts of Shuichi with someone else affecting him like this tonight? It was silly. 

Shuichi's cheeks were flushed red hot. He'd seen pictures of himself clad in slinky clothes before, but not quite this up close, and he never looked at them in the company of strangers. So as to not loose the order of the pictures, Shuichi was leaving them face down on the table as he finished looking over each one.

"This one is my personal favorite. I suggested to Tohma that we make it into a poster," Hatori said as he handed him another picture. Was there a roguish quality to the tone of the blonde? 

Shuichi took the picture and gasped at the sight on the glossy paper. He could feel his ears burning, and he wondered if they looked as red as they felt. He hoped not. He put it down on the table, along with the others. 

Yuki needed to do something to stop his fiddling. He figured he'd look at what the other two were so intently observing. His curiosity had been pricked. He stretched his hand and picked up the bundle of pictures from the table, feigning boredom. Yuki started looking through the pictures. They were pretty good; he gave his cousin that much credit. 

There were quite a few close ups of Shuichi and a few of his eyes only. His deep violet pools, glinting with excitement and the wisdom he seemed to acquire on stage. 

Shuichi blushing. He briefly wondered why Shuichi would blush on stage. 

Shuichi winking at the audience. He couldn't help but smile lightly at this. 

Shuichi singing. That was a very provocative outfit Shuichi was wearing on that night; had he been that risqué when they had met? 

He was nearly done, and let the truth be told, seeing pictures of Shuichi dressed like that was inciting torrid thoughts to enter his mind. He didn't like that other people saw Shuichi in that light, but nothing prepared him for the picture that lay at the bottom of the pile. His eyes bulged out of his sockets, and he failed to hold back the sound of him chocking. Shuichi had taken that red coat off and was standing straight, in those small hot pants and see-through shirt. He was touching the exposed flesh of his stomach, legs spread, head tilted backwards. His eyes were half lidded and his delicate mouth was opened slightly, lips brushing against the rounded metal of the microphone. His smooth skin glistened with sweat and a few tresses of pink hair clung to his face disorderly. The only other time Shuichi looked like this was when... when...  

"Eiri-san, are you okay?" Hatori knew which picture the other blonde was gaping at, and he was amused to no end. Yuki had heard the comment about the poster.

"Over my dead body," Yuki blurted out as he stood up forthwith, louder than he expected. 

He saw everything before his eyes go white for an instant and snatched the rest of the pictures from his cousin's hands. They were _definitely_ leaving this time. No more Mr. Nice guy. He grabbed Shuichi and yanked him from the sofa and from Hatori's side, jaw clamped firmly, trying not to look as possessive as he felt at that very moment. As he dragged the disconcerted singer towards the corridor, his sister emerged from the door carrying a tray full of cups and saucers. Tohma trailed behind her, carrying the coffee pot. Yuki bashed into her accidentally, causing the tray and its contents to fly up and fall on the floor, smashing into several large sharp pieces. One of them bounced off the carpet and sliced through Mika's thin tights and skin. It wasn't a deep cut, but deep enough to draw out a thin thread of blood. Yuki just kept walking and banged the front door shut after him and Shuichi.  

"Mika! Are you okay?" Tohma settled the coffee quickly on the table and bent down to examine his wife's wound. Hatori was looking at her worriedly too. After a few seconds she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She then glared up at the photographer. "What the hell did you say this time?" she asked angrily. 

"What? Why do *I* have to be the bad guy? I didn't say anything to him at all! Geez! The guy's sanity suddenly snaps and *I* get the blame? It's not my fault he's a goddamn ticking bomb! And, he didn't even apologize. Seriously, that guy just has a way of crawling under my skin. I will not stand for his carelessness. I have *had* it with him." Hatori declared as he briskly picked up his jacket and strode after the disappeared blonde and his companion. 

"What the hell is wrong with that bastard?" he mumbled to himself as he hastily put on his black jacket. 'He's going to hear it from me this time. I'm fed up of all this spoiling towards that ungrateful jerk!'

Yuki dragged a very confused Shuichi towards their car, whilst his other hand crumpled the pictures in his hand. 

"Yuki! What is wrong with you? Why—" His questioning was stopped by a pair of hot lips upon his own. The writer grabbed his other wrist and tossed Shuichi against the Black Mercedes as he feasted on the vocalist's juicy lips, hungrily. He still had a tight grip over his wrists; it was almost painful. Yuki parted the singer's lips forcefully and shoved his raspy tongue in the other's mouth aggressively. The writer tasted of the acid tannins of red wine and his tongue intertwined with his own frantically, possessively. The novelist let go of his arms and grabbed the singer by the waist, hoisting him up and slamming him down on the cold bonnet. He broke the fierce kiss, allowing the vocalist to catch his breath back as he thirstily nipped at Shuichi's neck, pulling it to his own craving mouth, aided by the strong pull of his fingers on the singer's head. 

"Yuki... aah," Shuichi gasped, all questions forgotten and replaced by sheer lust and unadulterated yearning. He buried his dainty fingers in his lover's blonde locks and wrapped his lean legs around the other's hips tautly, relishing the feeling of their growing arousals pressed against each other through the harsh fabric of their trousers. Yuki untangled his hands from Shuichi's bangs and ripped open the white shirt Shuichi was wearing, causing the buttons to fly off into the night. He trailed his tongue avidly over the creamy chest before him, pausing at a hardened nipple to bite at it gently and tearing a broken moan from Shuichi's throat.  The blonde kept traveling south and dipped his tongue into Shuichi's slitted navel. The singer pressed his petite body eagerly onto the novelist's, throwing his head back and whimpering in pure ecstasy.  

Yuki's mind was possessed, too. 'Mine, mine, mine,' his brain chanted like a mantra as he looked at the excited Shuichi; this sight was meant just for him, for his eyes only. He felt Shuichi's body shudder at the adept ministrations the blonde was more than happy to lavish him with. Shuichi's taste was so addictive it caused his salivary glands to go into working overload.

Hatori walked out of the front door. It took a few seconds for his green, feline eyes to adapt to the contrasting darkness outside. He heard a contained wail coming from his left and he turned towards it, rounding a rose bush. 

'If that lunatic has hurt Shuichi in any way I swear I'll...'

'...' 

The blonde had a clear view of the pair zesting on each other atop the slick black vehicle. His knees grew weak, and he reeled backwards, hitting the bush behind him. He rushed behind it and covered his mouth with his hand, looking the other way, his knees finally giving way and making him fall on the cool green grass. Alas, the gods had no mercy on his soul and the air was still and quite, transporting the couple's whispers of desire to his ears. His breath caught somewhere between his throat and his lungs, and he closed his eyes, feeling a pain like no other scourge his guts, like a twisting dagger upon a raw gash.

"Yu... aah, Yu-ki, s-stop, someone may see... ah ahh…" He exhaled sharply as Yuki's hand cupped his groin with just the right amount of pressure to make him see stars. 

"What? Suddenly you care if other people see you like this? Turned on, sweaty, and dying to be taken?" Yuki teased him with another squeeze, this time his hand had moved inside the singer's pants and was holding Shuichi's glistening shaft. Shuichi retaliated by running his tongue languidly over the pliable cartilage of Yuki's ear and earning a grunt from the reticent novelist. The singer smiled and flicked his tongue inside his ear, causing Yuki to shiver with delight. 

Shuichi bucked his hips against his lover's slippery hand and arched his back backwards. The writer took this chance to push Shuichi completely onto the bonnet and climb over him. He captured their lips together in another ardent kiss as he kept stroking his heated angel. Shuichi's body writhed beneath him, which only served to inflate his own flame further. Shuichi groaned inside the novelist's moist mouth and Yuki pulled away and placed his hand over the singer's lips in an attempt to stifle his cries of pleasure. The younger man had other plans though. He seized this chance to open his mouth and take Yuki's fingers inside his humid cavern, closing his lips over them and pumping them in and out of his mouth, dragging his teeth gently over them. Yuki hissed in his ear from the feeling and the connotations of the motion, and he grinded his own length over the vocalist's thigh. Shuichi's pliant body trembled uncontrollably and the writer pulled his fingers out before the singer bit them off as lost in paradise as he was. 

"Yuukkiiiiii!!" Shuichi screamed against clenched teeth, panting for air as he came hard, repeatedly spilling the elixir of his climax in the novelist's dexterous hand and all over his stomach, leaving an iridescent string of white pearls lathered against his skin.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place, like the convoluted pieces of an abstract puzzle and reality came crushing down on the photographer like a ton of bricks. 

Tohma's words at the restaurant.

_'He has someone special now. I'm very happy he has finally found someone who can give him what he needs.'___

Eiri's scandalized expression when seeing the picture of Shuichi on stage.

_'Over my dead body.'_

The casual touches at the dinner table.

_'Shuichi and alcohol don't go hand in hand.' _

The look in the singer's eyes.

_ 'I love it when you call me baka.'_

_'Baka, I knew you'd like it.'_

_'I knew you cared about me.'_

_'Why are you so mean? I love you so much and yet, yet…'_

_'Will you just SHUT UP?' 'You are giving me a headache.'_

_'__Sorry_,_ Yuki.__  I didn't mean __to annoy you.  I'll be quiet.'_

_'Doushite?__ Doushite? Why can't you love me even if just a little? Do you really not care for me at all?' _

_'I don't know who you take me for, but whoever it is, it's not me.' _

_'You must hate me, but I can't let you go. I'd die. My—my chest hurts—I…'_

_'Godammit!__ It hurts! It hurts! Always…It hurts because I love you so much, I love you…' _

Those words, every single one of them, the soft gaze, the uncompromising support, all of it was directed to that ingrate cousin of his. His blood boiled with wrath and desolation. 

He was supposed to make Shuichi his, but he... he... he belonged to another already. But, it was another man.  Whatever capacity of thinking he had left in his dazed mind alerted him of this fact. That, at least, meant that Shuichi was interested in other men, right? And Yuki and him were almost carbon copies of each other, weren't they? No, inside they were different. But there was still some hope, and he clung to it desperately as if it were a life line in the middle of a raging storm.

He recalled the old proverb _All's fair in love and war_. 

And just like a war, once love breaks out, it's practically impossible to relinquish. 

Yes, there was still hope.

**tbc**

And so the battle of blondes that benames this fic begins! (About time too...)

                                                       @_@

Hi lovely **Animegirl9** or should I say Dai-chan! I left everything as it was originally written... I couldn't help but adding a bit more at the end; I'm terrible I know! Now I've probably screwed all your efforts to correct my punctuation, hopefully I didn't screw it up too much? Your update for **The Opposite of Gravitation** is taking its time naughty girl! Well all the better, now people will flock to it like bees to honey and then you can update sooner! Look forward WoH 10 and thanks again for your support. Please finish that lemon between our two blondes soon *gasps*. Did I just say that here? Lol, looking forward to reading **A Bed of Glass**, shall we post? It's incest, *thinks* I dunno... Love you loads! 

**Mirai**** Aria**: What's possibly delaying **Yuki** 13 so much? I know you had trouble with that scene... it came out brilliant don't worry! Absolutely cannot wait to read the rest. Thanks for reading this chapter in advance too. A look into Yuki's thoughts next and some more Hat*Shu interaction, till then!

**Phoenix**** 3:16**: Always first to review, wow! Well, well Yuki and Shu seem to be doing just fine, if their relationship is not perfect, but then again whose is? So how the hell is Hari going to react? We'll have to see, won't we?

**authormichals**: Wah, totally on their side? Great, I'm sure Hatori is very glad of your support, whatever will happen next? 

**driven**** to insanity** : I'm glad you liked the last chapter, did you enjoy a bit of interaction between Yu and Shu? And Hat-chan saw and is now broken hearted, does he stand a chance?

**imayb1**: Hello! I love how you write Yuki and Shu, you know that. However I've decided to torture them a bit, :P. Yep, photographer definitely wants to get more familiar, but then again who wouldn't??

**saku~****ya** : I hope you read this chapter and enjoyed it. Poor Hatori had to go and see the whole thing, didn't he? It couldn't have been more in his face, poor thing! And what the hell took over Yuki? Well he did drink a bit too much, is tired and got jealous! But will he admit that's what it was? *sigh*

**Nickle**: Woo! You love my story? That is awesome! It makes me so happy! I hope latest developments didn't disappoint. Poor Hatori now knows about Yuki and Shu, what can he do?

**Sukura**: Liked it hated it? Thanks for reviewing! 

**punky**** girl**: Thanks for not praying for thunder! It has hardly rained this week, lol. Thanks for the support and the reviews, I thrive on feedback J Till next time!

**AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box**: You liked the dinner scene *dances* I'm so glad!! Can I glomp you? *glomps* Well more action on this chapter, except a different kind... I hope you are looking forward more! Till then!

**kumagorou** : Yes Yuki is OOC, I can't help it! I try to justify his actions, I don't know if you mean he's being too nice or too cruel though :/ Everyone has different opinions and I'm trying to explain Eiri's actions as how he is in this story (a few months after anime) and we get a peek into his mind on the next chapter, hope that clarifies things better _

**Black Dios:Yo**! Well more sparks this time, except of a different kind... What is our broken hearted photographer to do next?

**Sannia** : I know what you mean by Yuki being cold sometimes,  he's just that kind of person though, he's a troubled soul after all, more on that on the next one. But Hari has his problems too... just because he responds to them differently, does that make him less worthy of Shu's attention? I think not. Keep reading!

**Joan Mistress of Magic**: I'm glad you can read this chapter and hope you enjoyed it. No violent scenes, I'm not one to make up a lot of violence if not needed, that is not to say something may not happen, I just don't have a thirst for blood. More on War of Hearts very soon!

**CPV-Phantoms-CTFA**: What a fantastic review from you guys as always, if a bit disturbing... *sweat drop* take off the baby costumes and that way I won't be so disturbed, lol. You can't convince anyone with that dummy in your mouth! Well I hope you enjoyed the last installment, don't forget to take your pills... *glomps all three of you* ^_^

**Star-chan**: Lol, what a funny girlish scream, a bit of fan service on this one, lol. More girlish screams! Just joking, Yuki can be so impulsive sometimes too and what of the photographer now? He saw! He saw! *faints* Well, we'll see what happens now...

**firedraygon9**7: Of course Shuichi would defend Yuki. There is just no other way. R rated but nothing too graphic, I don't think it would suit the plot, although I'm dying to do a few one-shots... we'll see, lol!

**Am1-13th**: Wah! Hello again : ) Well whatever have I planned for this trio next? Coming soon!

**Bisexual Pygmy**: Oblivious to...? I suppose you meant oblivious to the fact that hey are a couple? If you think about it, they don't act gay as such and there is really no reason in circumstances like that (aside from the fact that we know it is shounen ai, lol) to presuppose that fact. But he saw it all very clearly now! And he's hurt by it, will he pursue further? Yes he will...

**dark-kagome2**: Not telling till we get there! *Sticks tongue out* I told you it'll be fairly long and take turns here and there. Hat doesn't like Yuki but he doesn't know the reasons behind his behavior, he's reading the writer wrong. But does that justify Yuki's attitude? And what has he to offer instead? Long way to go yet, ja!

**Purple Uranium**: No, I don't think Shuichi is that childish, I mean he can be silly and playful at times but I've already said he's matured over the last few months in chapter 4 and I like a slightly more mature Shu better ^_^ I'm glad you like how I portray Eiri, I don't think he's a bastard, he's just troubled and can be cold, but that doesn't make him bad, he's just that kind of person *sigh* more on that soon ;P and more on Hat-chan soon too! Stay tuned.

**Risukii****-chan :** Lol, I LOVE your reviews, *I* was checking my computer many times a day waiting for your review *blush*. I was like 'she hasn't read it yet', 'maybe she didn't like it' and biting my nails. I didn't make you wait a full week this time, I did it for you! Next chapter is half done and should be up fairly soon too! I'm going to go and help Mika clear up the broken crockery *sigh*. Thanks for keeping Yuki safe and sound :P See you next time! By the way I hope you liked this chapter... let me know _

**Rebecca**: I don't think Yuki would put up much of an open fight; he's so reserved in front of others. And he doesn't really know about Hat's feelings, but yeah there will be angst and tears galore to come, it's just all the better if we can build up the tension first! Look forward to it :P 

This week's **Award of The Week **goes to **lilyleia**. Wow! What an *awesome* review! The best ever!! It made me so happy, you have no idea! I can't believe this could actually be anyone's loved fic, I am so grateful. The thing that made me the most happy was that you seem to have peeked up exactly all the feelings and thoughts I've been trying to convey in every chapter! I feel I'm understood and that makes all the trouble worth it. Some people I think are getting the wrong idea, but that's my fault for not explaining well enough or maybe it's just their perceptions that are hard to bend? I don't know, but you seem to understand me so well *glomps*. I wanted to email you but you left me no ways of contacting you! If you are still willing I'd love to have your email address :P I don't know if I should bounce off ideas with too many people but you seem to get me really well. I'm scared about all the Japanese stuff I've written, I've probably been awfully wrong in most of it, although I do try hard, but it's not easy. It'll be great if I could consult on cultural notes with you, I'm so lucky! Anyway, I'm rambling, hopefully we can talk more in the future, get back to me! 

.


End file.
